


Saving Our Innocent

by Little_Red_Riding_Hoodie



Series: Protecting our Universe [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Becca Barnes, BAMF Ben Parker, BAMF Natasha Romanov, BAMF Tony Stark, Baby Peter Parker, Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, Child Abuse, Child Death, Evil Norman Osborn, Evil Richard Parker, F/F, F/M, Found Family, Genius Harry Osborn, Genius Michelle Jones, Genius Peter Parker, Harm to Children, Heels are weapons, Human Experimentation, Insane Norman Osborn, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, No Beta, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Protective Ben Parker, but if you'd want to...?, genius ned leeds, we die like meh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Red_Riding_Hoodie/pseuds/Little_Red_Riding_Hoodie
Summary: It has been over 2 years since Peter Stark, turned Carbonell, was born and he was finally getting to go outside without all the heavy discreet security following them around all the time. Richard had finally been caught and Tony could finally feel some of the stress slip off his shoulders.But HYDRA isn't gone and they've not got enough trusted agents on their side and most are baby agents.And its not like Richard would stay down either either. Yes, the Carbonell's always did do thing's the hard way.
Relationships: Ben Parker/May Parker/Happy Hogan, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Harry Osborn & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Rebecca Barnes Proctor, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Rebecca Barnes Proctor & Tony Stark
Series: Protecting our Universe [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790920
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34
Collections: Marvel Irondad and Spiderson





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> “English”
> 
> “ _Italian_ ”
> 
> “ _Russian_ ”
> 
> “ ** _Romanian_** ”
> 
> ‘ _Internal thoughts_ ’

Richard was pulling at his hair. As he worked in his secluded lab.

It had been over 2 years. 2 YEARS! How has he not improved the serum yet? And _why_ was it not working on any of the other experiments? Every single one died just a few moments after they were injected.

It worked on the Stark brat though. _It did!_ If any of the articles he read were accurate, Peter Stark was very much ALIVE, despite living a sheltered life.

What made him different? Richard had to know. Norman was getting fidgety which made him more violent, and if they had to cover up the death of his bratty heir, they would have even less time to complete the serum. Since Norman told HYDRA about the serum Richard was making, leaving out the details for leverage, it put them on a time crunch. Sure, they had a year’s worth of funding to make something to present to the leading head, but if they couldn’t? Well, it would be their heads saying bye-bye.

Why was that boy different? How had he survived? What was he missing?

The same questions circled his head as he threw the latest failed experiment at the wall, in frustration, making the things head crack open.

“Well. 2-year olds really do make a mess, don’t they?” Norman said, as he entered the lab, making sure to step on the child’s head as he entered. “Where are my results Parker? You said, you’d give me results.”

Richard panted heavily, glaring at Norman with crazy eyes. “I need the brat. There’s something different about him. Something that made a difference in the results. I need to figure him out if we want to complete the formula.” Richard paced as he thought of ways to get to the brat.

“Well, it’s a pity you let him go before, now isn’t it? And how do you even plan to get him? Due to your damn game of cat and mouse you’re wanted internationally!” shouted Norman, from his place in the room.

“Hey, you’ve enjoyed it too! And I’ll think of something, like I always do!”, Richard retorted. “I just need to lure them out is all.”

“Yeah, I did have fun, but then you stopped showing results. So, I better start seeing results after you get the brat or I’ll be the one putting a bullet through your head instead of HYRDA.” Norman fumed as he shoved Richard into a wall.

“Then you’ll be certain to die then. ‘Cause no one else knows how to make the basic serum let alone the upgraded version I’m trying to create. You need me Osborn, whether you like it or not.” Richard said, coolly with a smirk.

Norman processed the truth in Richard’s words. He eventually moved back but not before patting Richards cheek lightly. “You might be right there, Richard, but do you need all the skin on your face? Do you need all your fingers and toes? You would do well to remember who I am Parker, as it’s certainly not someone to mess with.”

Norman turned and left leaving Richard to his thoughts he'd get that kid even one way or another he just had to make the Stark's relaxed enough to fall for his trap. _Yes_ , Richard thought as a cruel smile graced his face, he just had to be patient. 

_All good things, come to those who wait._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All was normal in the Carbonell household until Tony finds out some distressing news.

“Peter!” Tony shouted out in worry as Peter fell off the ceiling before landing on the floor in a crouched position, perfectly safe and sound. Peter looked up and smiled at his Papa even as Tony rushed to him.

“ _Papa! Did you see what I can do? Auntie Tasha taught me how to land properly from a fall._ ” Peter beamed.

“ _That’s great! But she didn’t teach you it to give me a heart-attack, it’s for emergencies and training only. How many times do I have to tell you: if you are going to climb onto the ceiling, you’re going to climb off of it too. You don’t let go until you climb down a wall first._ ” Tony lectured the two-year-old as he picked Peter off the ground and scanned Peter for injuries before tickling him. “ _But it was pretty cool how you landed. You looked just like a superhero._ ” Tony smiled at his youngest son, who had looked dejected at Tony’s response to his new skill.

Peter smiled wide as he leaned into Tony to give him a big wet kiss on the cheek. “ _I wanted to look like Ironman._ ” Peter replied. “ _JARVIS told me about him and showed me videos._ ”

“ _Did he now? JARVIS?_ ” Tony looked at a camera before a little holo-graphic young man appeared. Tony quirked his eyebrow at the A.I. in question.

“ _Sir, I was just informing Young Petey here about real life modern superheroes that exist is all. I did not however reveal Ironman’s identity due to my privacy protocols since they work for SHIELD._ ” JARVIS replied, holo-lips quirking in a smirk that could rival Natasha’s. “ _I did show him the video of Ironman’s first flight test that I had on file._ ” The remark made Tony’s cheeks turn a slight shade of red. “ _And told him about the time Ironman saved a cat from a tree because secretly he’s a cat lover, but never got around to adopting one._ ” JARVIS gave him a pointed look with a head tilt in Peter’s direction. Tony just looked at JARVIS with a puzzled expression before the holo-man rolled his eyes. “ _Peter wanted to ask about possibly getting a pet cat since he has had trouble making friends at the play groups. At the most recent group, he heard some of the kids talk about their pet dogs. When Peter asked if any of them had cats, since he thinks they are cool, they said cats were weird and told him only weirdos liked cats and told him to go away. I couldn’t let Petey-pie be misinformed because only the coolest like cats, which Peter knows now since Ironman likes cats._ ” Tony finally had a look of realization cross his face before the look turned to anger as he held Peter tighter.

The place they were currently trying was full of even more snobs than the last place, which was impressive since the last place was held in a country club. Hell, he was in more designer gear than all of them and they still managed to make him feel uncomfortable with the clothes he wore to the place, trying to show off their handbags, watches and even tech they had that they said he probably couldn’t afford due to his _age_. ‘ _No Mr Johnston, I don’t have a Rolex watch – actually I have 20; No Mrs Finley, I don’t care that you have a Gucci handbag but I’m sure the pool boy you’re cheating on your husband with does; No I don’t have the newest Stark Phone, Mrs person-I-forgot-the-name-of-cause-you’re-not-worth-my-time, why the fuck would I? I have one I made myself that is at least 200 models ahead of anything you will be able to get your grubby, massive, man-hands on._ ’ Not that he said any of that. He didn’t even bother trying to correct them on his age this time, completely giving up on making friends with the other parents the moment they gave him a once over and just saw dumb, blonde, teenage dad. He can’t believe he worried about making them like him once upon a time. Honestly, the first few places were the nicest, but Peter was excelling too fast for the kids in those groups and the parents and group leaders advised he go to other groups for Peter’s development. He felt like a fool now for listening because, at some point, the parents at the groups as well as the group leaders became less nice and more pompous until they achieved asshole status in his head. From what Tony is hearing the kids are just as bad.

“ _Diamante, it’s okay. You will make friends soon, I promise. You just have to find friends that are as amazing as you.” Tony said, sincerity filling every word, before tickling Peter’s belly getting his baby to giggle. “Or people who don’t get jealous that you’re so amazing all the time which, to be fair, will probably be easier._ ” Tony hugged Peter as he carried him from the common area, picking up Bucky-bear and Stevie-bear on his way down to the labs to the SHIELD side of the compound. He had to see how the tech development was going with the cleared agents in the science division, before checking in on the file sweeping process with communications. “ _We can try another place, Peter. I’d actually prefer you not be friends with any of the kids at that place. Really all you are doing is saving me from those horrible parents. Maybe some of the SHIELD agents have kids you can play with instead of the annoying people at those groups. Would you prefer that, bambino?_ ” Tony asked as he held out the white and brown teddy bears for Peter.

“ _Can’t I just play with Cooper when he’s here?_ ” Peter latched onto his bears. “ _Auntie Laura said he’d be here soon. Said that was why Uncle Clint has been hovering. But Uncle Clint can’t fly like JARVIS._ ”

“ _Cooper won’t be able to play for a while even after he’s born. And she meant he was worried about her to the point his poor little birdbrain is overheating. Making him stay next to her and want to help her even when she doesn’t need his help which is a little annoying._ ” Tony said, trying to see if Peter understood which it appeared, he did. “ _I can see about a cat. Maybe we can look for a kitten in a nearby shelter, see if we can give them a good home. JARVIS, contact the nearby shelters and see if they’ve had any cats come in and schedule visits too sweetheart._ ” Tony, Peter and JARVIS greeted the passing agents.

JARVIS beamed as he floated along beside them. “ _Of course, sir. I already did that when Peter first mentioned it. I was merely asking for forgiveness and to inform you that I left a rather rude review for The Sunny-time Kids Club under the name Tony Stark to destroy them._ ”

Tony looked appalled. “ _JARVIS! The parents and kids were bad, but we can’t blame the place. It is not their fault._ ” Tony chastised his eldest – who looked entirely unrepentant. Peter was talking to Bucky-bear and Stevie-bear over cat names and didn’t appear to be interested in what his big brother and Papa were saying.

“ _The leader didn’t chastise the other kids when Petey-pie couldn’t find you to tell you!”_ JARVIS scowled as he floated beside them. “ _Told him if he wasn’t a snitch, he’d have more friends. It was why Peter sat with one of the discreet bodyguards until you came back from the bathroom and why he asked to leave. You asked me to find out why, and I did. I don’t understand why they’re like that. Everyone here likes Pete just fine. If you ask me, they all deserve to have their data leaked online. I’m sure Mr Finley would loooove to know Mrs Finley’s extracurricular activities._ ” JARVIS crossed his arms over his holo-chest looking every bit the angry teenager his programming makes him look like.

Tony doesn’t know if he should be proud his eldest was as protective as he was or be worried he’d actually do that – Mrs Finley would deserve it but still. “ _Okay Big Brother, don’t turn Skynet on me. As much as I personally think they would deserve that, it wouldn’t be right when they haven’t done anything wrong, other than being horrible people. I think the bad review will be justice enough._ ” Tony stated as he looked over the drones Fitz was working on, noting improvements down for Fitz to consider for when he came back to the lab before moving on to Simmons work with cuttlefish, jotting down questions he had about where the project was going as well as uses for some bacteria found on the fish he wanted her to look into. “ _Pete, did you understand the book Dr Simmons gave you last week?_ ”

“ _Yeah, it was so cool! I didn’t know stars were so interesting. Can we go see them up close, Papa? I want to see if they’re as big as the book says because they don’t look it in the sky. Even if length dilation says so, I want to see for myself._ ” Peter squirmed showing his desire to be let down which Tony allowed, setting him on the lab floor and warning him not to leave the room.

“ _Yes, they are, I promise and maybe when you’re older I’ll let you leave the planet for a field trip.” Tony paused as he watched his toddler run around trying to catch the stars JARVIS displayed before trying to catch JARVIS, who danced around the room in shimmering light evading his little brother’s hands. “So you understand length dilation now then? Did you do all the questions at the end of every chapter in her book?_ ”

“ _Yup and I got them all right. JARVIS didn’t need to help even with the questions that said I needed to use a calculator. I don’t understand why you need to use a calculator, they were easy._ ” Peter finally swiped a hand holding Stevie-bear across the outer projection of JARVIS who fell dramatically onto the floor.

“ _You have defeated me, oh mighty Spider-Baby. I am now at your mercy, I must do as you say._ ” Peter giggled and he looked down at JARVIS before he realised what JARVIS said.

“I’m not a baby!” Peter pouted as he put his little hands on his tiny hips, one stuffed bear barely fitting in each loop of his arms.

“Oh yeah, that’s right a baby spider is called a Spiderling.” JARVIS teases as he lets himself sink into the floor before appearing on Tony’s shoulder in miniature form and sitting down. “He is a genius. But apparently not genius enough that I can’t trick him anymore.” JARVIS said from his spot.

Tony just shakes his head at his boys antics. He watched as JARVIS ran down his arm and flew through the air onto Peters shoulder before letting himself be ordered around and apologising for his transgression against his ‘supreme ruler – Spiderling’ which earned JARVIS a pout making the holo-man burst into laughter.

It had been just over 2 years since Peter was born and Tony couldn’t believe that the time had flown by so fast.

So much had changed over that time that Tony couldn’t be considered the same man as the one that went into that cave. He changed his and Peter’s last name after some work with a therapist, stopped drinking, left the party lifestyle to those that actually enjoyed it and had his kids playing about him most days or was helping them learn. Absently he thought of Yinsin. Tony thought that this was what Yinsin was on about when he told Tony to live. Tony thought that if living was like this, then his life before couldn’t even be considered surviving.

“ _I order you, servant JARVIS, to order pizza._ ” Peter sat playing with the holo-lego blocks JARVIS made appear when he was ordered to get Lego. Tony turned around after finishing his notes for the scientists of this lab before scoping his youngest up again.

“ _Nope, not a chance. You are not having pizza for lunch._ ” He tucked the boy under his armpit, carrying him like a sack of potatoes as he made his way to the door pushing it open and continuing onto the next item on his to-do list. “ _You are having some very delicious food that I’m making that will not be pizza._ ” Tony watched as the boy squirmed about before going limp, accepting his new fate as a potato sack, arms hanging with a bear in each hand. JARVIS grew to his regular size floating once more by his father side.

“ _Why can’t I have pizza?_ ” Peter whined from his position.

“ _Because May’s trying to cook again tonight and I promised we’d try it._ ” Tony said.

Peter pouted. “ _Can’t we just skip that part and go straight to ordering take-out._ ” Peter lend his head back to try and look at his father’s face. “ _And that doesn’t tell me why I can’t have pizza._ ”

“ _Simple, you’re not having take-out twice in one day. And pizza is bad for you. You are having something healthy so you can grow up to be big and strong like Ironman. You’d like that wouldn’t you?_ ” Tony questioned.

JARVIS, little shit that he is, adds, “ _Strong’s possible, big will be a little difficult._ ” Tony pinches the holo-man’s ear and gives a little tug in reprimand. “ _Ow!_ ”

“ _Ironman is of average height_.” Tony countered, repositioning Peter, so he was carrying him less like a bag of potatoes and more like a toddler, checking if Peter’s nappy needed changing as he went.

“ _Yeah, in Nepal_.” JARVIS shot back as he rubbed his ear. “ _Ironman is, by my sizing, 5 foot 4 inches outside the suit without his lifts on, matching up with the country’s average height unlike in the USA were the average height is 5 foot 9_.” JARVIS floated in front of Tony as he walked. “ _Making Ironman small in the US. I’m taller than Ironman when I am at normal height as I am 5 foot 10 inches._ ” JARVIS smirked down at his father.

“ _You know I can make you smaller right? I can make you have acne and be forever stuck in the awkward phase in growing up rather than by passing it_.”

JARVIS smirk faulted as Tony looked him dead in the eye as they reached the communications door. “ _Papa, you wouldn’t do that to me. It could damage my programming. I could really become Skynet then._ ”

Tony just smirked as he opened the door. “ _I’d be careful_.” He closed the door on JARVIS who floated through the door.

“ _Please don’t make me have acne or have really long limbs or a massive head. I’m not vain, but I have standards of upkeep I like to maintain._ ” JARVIS moaned.

Melinda May watched as JARVIS ranted at Tony who smirked as JARVIS flew about him. “What is he on about?”

“Miss Melinda!” Peter called out squirming once again in a silent demand to be let down. Tony did, telling him again not to leave the room. Peter ran over to her and hugged one of her legs.

“JARVIS is just being a worrier.” Tony said as he picked up a StarkPad looking through the data on the screen. “How is the search going? Have you been able to locate any more HYDRA projects and operatives?”

“You said you’d give me acne!” JARVIS shouted as he crossed his arms.

Agent May rolled her eyes as she picked Peter up giving him a cuddle. “I’m sure you’d look fine either way JARVIS. Hello Peter. Dr Carbonell. The search is showing a significant percent of the projects currently ongoing in SHIELD are HYRDA projects or are planned to be taken in to HYRDA in the next coming year or two. By our calculations, its estimated that approximately 30 to 40 percent of SHIELD is knowingly working for HYDRA, approximately 5 percent are showing full loyalty to Fury rather than to SHIELD itself and a good 10 or so percent trust Fury fully but are loyal to SHIELD, first and foremost. All the rest are loyal to SHIELD as far as we can tell but we have to clear them still.” Agent May recites the facts she had gathered. “We think they’ll come to you for help however regarding a Project called Project Insight. They couldn’t get it going cause of the issues they had regarding power sources but with the arc reactors your company is making they are sure to come to you with a proposal.” Agent May said as she let Peter back down watching as he runs between the tables and cabinets, JARVIS not far behind. “Are you sure Peter should be around when we’re discussing these things?” Agent May asked Tony who scrolled through the data on the tablet in his hand.

“He knows not to tell anyone, plus he understood thing’s faster than we thought he would. Two of the first words he learned were SHIELD and HYDRA just from overhearing us. As long as we keep sensitive information away from him now and make sure he doesn’t know the finer details, it’s fine.” Tony said. “Plus, I like that he knows not to always trust the symbols on peoples clothes.” He stopped by some information on the screen and his face loses a little colour. Richard Parker and Norman Osborn had been given a loan from HYRDA for the continuation of the super solider program. Thankfully, no information was found relating to the subjects was on file. Seems Natasha was right they’re covering their asses just in case HYDRA lashes out at them for losing a valuable asset. “How’s the cleaning process going. Anymore agents cleared for working on this?”

Melinda sighs. “The process is slow as we have to set up situations where we can take agents off grid long enough to stick them in the chair. We can’t keep it up the way we’re going. The agents you’ve cleared so far you were certain you could trust. The amnestic Dr Parker and you made hasn’t needed to be used on any agent after they get off the lie detector chair but from this point on the amnestic might have to be put into effect. We won’t be able to explain missing time that way to agents and we can’t kill everyone that we can’t fully trust or who aren’t able to work for us. Unless you can get into their homes and set up that massive chair so we can play the missing time off as sleep, if we administer the amnestic, then I don’t know what we can do.” May states her points. “I know you don’t trust Coulson but of all the agents SHIELD employs, he’s the one most of them trust. If we can prove he’s on our side -”

“More will fall in line to work for us rather than be left in the dark. I know but Coulson trusts Fury. If Coulson can go against Fury on something that he thinks is wrong, I’ll let you bring him in to the fold or at least be tested.” Tony watches as Peter climbs up a wall as he crawls after JARVIS who’s goading Peter, his bears discarded on the floor. A few of the newer agents are hovering under him, scared he will fall off, obviously not yet aware that Peter won’t come off unless he wants to or if the wall itself breaks. “As for the problems with clearing agents, if you think testing them in their homes is the way forward, then the only problem is getting the machine in and out without being noticed. And I think I know just the guy.” After making a few more notes about things he wants communications to comb through, he goes over to get Peter and puts his hands on his waist. “Off. Now. Before you give the agents heart attacks.” Peter pouts but after looking at his Papa’s stern face, he lets himself be picked off the wall and tucked under Tony’s arm. “JARVIS, are you coming with us or do you want to stay here and help Agent May?” Tony asked his eldest.

“And awkwardly watch you eat? Nah, I’ll pass. I’ll find you later, might play with Dum-E, U and Butterfingers in the Lab after since you won’t let them meet Pete. They’re jealous you know.” JARVIS said from where he was sitting on a desk next to Melinda.

“Sure, I’ll let them near Pete when they can learn to be more careful.” Tony countered as he walked out of the room. “Have fun and be careful. I don’t want HYDRA catching you.”

“I’m always careful!” JARVIS shot back.

Tony and Peter wave their goodbyes and make their way back home finding Laura and Clint in the common area kitchen. She was scowling at her husband. “I told you I’m fine! For goodness sack stop being a pest and go back to your vents.” Laura huffed. She was eating pickles covered in peanut butter, cheeks puffed full as she glared at Clint.

“Afternoon Laura. You are looking radiant as always. Birdbrains.” Tony smiled as he let Peter down as he goes to the fridge. Clint rolls his eyes at Tony.

“Shellhead.” Clint greets with a playful look in his eyes.

“Idiots the pair of you.” Laura said, smile on her face despite her previous anger. “Hi Peter. Did you have fun visiting SHIELD today?” Laura ask as Peter crawled onto her lap being careful of her baby bump.

“It was okay. FitzSimmons were out for lunch when we visited their lab so I didn’t get to see them but I got to see Miss Melinda and she gave me a big hug and slipped me a candy.” Peter revealed a small, wrapped lolly.

“You’re not having that until you eat your lunch. And when did she slip you that?” Tony asked as he pulled out some chicken and vegetables.

“When you were reading and turned funny.” Peter said putting the lolly down. “Miss Melinda is the best, so JARVIS stayed to help her.” He then looked at Laura’s belly. “Hello Cooper. How has your day been? Has Uncle Clint been annoying you with his hovering like Auntie Laura?” Peter said to the bump. Laura laughed.

“Cooper says that yes, Uncle Clint has been annoying him too if him kicking my bladder is anything to go by.” Peter pressed his head to her belly to hear Cooper and talking trying to hold a conversation with the unborn baby to the amusement of the adults. Laura runs her hands through Peter’s hair that was getting a bit too long. “Tony, when are you thinking Pete should get his hair cut again? Cause it’s getting a bit long.” Laura pointed out as she tucked some of Peter’s hair behind his ear and out of his eyes.

“I was thinking of sending him to the hairdressers with you next week in the City. I’ll keep Clint busy with me, so you have some peace from him, maybe visit the Tower or something while your there he hasn’t been in a while.” Tony said as he grilled the chicken and veg.

“Hey. I’ve not been that bad. You’re 8 months pregnant. You could go into labour any day now. I just want to make sure you are okay and comfortable.” Clint said as he, once again, hovered behind Laura’s seat but this time made faces at Peter.

Laura leaned back and kissed her husband. “You’ve been wonderful, love, but now I need you to stop. I’d be happy to take him and take a trip to the City.”

Clint wrinkled his nose. “Pickily.” The archer rolled his eyes. “Fine, I’ll stick with Tony that day and try to back off a little.” Clint sniffed the air. “That smells good. Can I have some?” Clint comes up behind Tony and tries to steal one of the chicken pieces only to be hit with a wooden spoon. “Ow!”

“It’s not ready yet. Go and be useful and make Peter one of his shakes and I’ll make you some.” Clint rubs his wrist as he goes to the blender.

Tony phone vibrates with a call as he finishes dishing up Peter’s and Clint’s lunch, already deciding he didn’t feel hungry after the report he read on Richard and Norman. The call was from Becca.

“Hey, Nonna. How’s the Tower? I’m glad you decided to take the job Pepper offered. You’ve-”

“Turn on the news.” Becca cut Tony off. Her tone was cutting like she was barely keeping her rage in check.

“Why, what’s it showing?” He asked even as he made his way to the T.V. to put it on.

“Just do it, Dragă.” Becca said. “Pepper and me are on our way home now. Nat’s going with Ben to the precinct.” Tony fiddled with the remote to get to the right channel.

“Wh-” But then Tony saw it. On the bottom of the screen in bold writing were the words ‘TOP MOST WANTED CRIMINAL, RICHARD PARKER, ARRESTED’.

Yup. He really didn’t feel like eating lunch.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the family gather and discuss.

“Is Peter in bed?” Pepper asked from her place at the dining table, coffee in hand. Ben and May were just glaring at the table, not even paying attention to the others in the room, Happy had one hand rubbing soothing circles on each of their backs. Rhodey was on Ben’s other side, tapping the table in his frustration.

“Yeah, but he wasn’t happy. He knows somethings happening.” Tony said as he took a seat rubbing his arc reactor.

“If he wakes up, I’ll notify you.” JARVIS said from his place next to Tony. “He is quite intuitive for his age when it comes to the feelings of others.”

“It’s the serum. It heightens his senses.” Tony says as he reached out for JARVIS’s hand. Even if he couldn’t really feel JARVIS and it was just his brain tricking him, it was nice holding his hand.

“I don’t know. You were the same as a kid. Difference between you two are your environments. You were constantly around people you couldn’t trust and practically taught to trust those you thought you shouldn’t. It leaves a mark.” Becca said from her place next to Clint and Laura. “So, does anyone want to start or are we just gonna sit here and feel sorry for ourselves for the rest of the evening.” Becca crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back in her seat. Her eyes pass over everyone in the room.

Natasha had her forearms on the table. “Intel’s accurate. Richard Parker was found in a kids park in Brooklyn. Anonymous tip.”

“What just like that?” Tony says. “Guy takes out a loan from HYRDA just to get caught? No. I don’t think so. He’s playing an angle.”

“Course he’s playing an angle. He doesn’t do things that won’t benefit him in the end.” Ben snarled. “He’s just fucking with us. He likes seeing us riled up over him.”

Tony turned pained eyes on the ex-police officer. “Ben-”

“Don’t! You didn’t have to keep two officers from blowing his brains out today! He told them how he killed their kids and that he smashed their skulls in after they died just because. I wanted to let them too, but Stacy and Morales didn’t deserve to lose their jobs over him too.” Ben growled as he looked Tony in the eye. “He likes it, gets off on it. Seeing us angry. It’s why he goes after kids or makes people watch as he guts their loved ones in front of him. He likes our anger. But he’s smart enough to not get caught doing it – even without Norman’s help. Him getting arrested? Yeah, no. It’s rigged in some way. He planned to get arrested to get something.”

“The questions why?” Rhodey narrowed his eyes. “What is he after? What does he gain from this? Is it to catch someone off guard or to get into prison itself for something or someone?”

“Do you know what’s happening with him?” Laura asked, a hand over her bump.

Natasha quirked an eyebrow. “Fury said it’s not under SHIELD’s jurisdiction. It’s hard to say if HYDRA doesn’t want to interfere with Richards plan and told him not to interfere or Fury just genuinely thinks a potential super poison isn’t SHIELD jurisdiction.”

“What are you betting?” Becca asked.

“Bit of both.” Natasha said as she made her way to the coffee maker and filled a cup for herself. “Generally, SHIELD will pick up something like that after another agency finds it, so he actually has no need to worry about it and it’s not like the guy is enhanced so he’s fine for a normal high security prison. Even with SHIELD training he wouldn’t be getting out without help.”

“Which he has. And are we sure the guy isn’t enhanced? Because it’s been 2 years and he could have figured out the formula by now.” Clint added.

“No. The way he set it up was so that it had to be kids to get the serum. 2 years wouldn’t be enough time to reform the formula for adult use the way you’re implying. Their plan is to get them young and train them up to be their perfect little soldiers.” May said and Natasha breaks the cup in her hand.

“Tash-”

“They’re trying to recreate The Red Room. But this time with actual spider powers. Maybe even with other creatures too this time.” Natasha kept her back to the group as she cleaned up the shards of the shattered cup. “And if they get them in their toddler years, they could successfully indoctrinate them into HYDRA and make them believe every bullshit propaganda line for world peace through domination.”

“It didn’t work on you.” Tony said.

“I was an outlier. A miscalculation on their part. They thought me the most loyal because I did what they asked, passed every task, every mission and was the most skilled. They even made me kill my sisters with my bare hands and I shredded them for it in the end. But if any of my sisters won that last fight? They would probably be working for HYDRA right now. No matter if they found out HYDRA made The Red Room or not. By the end, they didn’t have loyalty or love for anyone. They were weapons and nothing else. And they could never be anything else again.” Natasha states with an eerily calm voice. “I had the best weapon teach me how to act as a weapon to be used and wait for the right time to strike back even when he told me that he probably wouldn’t be able to get out himself. Not because he didn’t want to but because they would fuck with his brain. Some days, Yasha forgot who I was. They broke him but he still fought it, still killed a few of them when they got too sloppy. It was him that made me an outlier. All the rest, they were lost the moment we got private tutors and I won The Winter Soldier and became his first and last student. I doubt they would ever let him teach again after the mess I left for them.” She filled another cup and made her way back to the table, smirk on her lips. “ _If I ever find the one who did that to him. I’ll feed them their own intestines by hand._ ”

Natasha sipped her coffee like she didn’t just paint the gruesome picture of one of her future victims if she ever found them, if they were even still alive. She was comfortable enough with them to know they wouldn’t judge her for this comment. They all knew the barebones of her past at this point. But to know that you underwent harsh training and knowing how the minds of the people trained in The Red Room ended up was another matter altogether. She would be forever grateful to Yasha for saving her from that fate by teaching her all the skills she needed to survive their conditioning.

“The Winter Soldier. You never told me that. You mean he isn’t a ghost story?” Clint asked as he leaned towards Natasha, eyes locked on hers.

“It was personal. He was practically my father or the closest thing to and we’re off topic. What I mean to say is that whatever Richards gunning for, if he gets it, all the kids he picks up after are as good as dead inside and they’ll be too dangerous to keep alive and we’ll end up killing kids because we won’t have any other choice. I’ll have Agent May look into where he’s going for holding until his trial. See if there is anyone of interest inside. It could just be a diversion for something else still. Something bigger.”

“We can also cross our fingers that he just messed up and it’s all over and done with.” Tony, at the flat looks he gets in return, gives them a rue smile. “Hey, a man can hope.” He squeezes the orange light that made up JARVIS’s hand. “We should keep an eye out for where kids under 5 are going missing as well and I’m doubling security on Peter until we know what Dick’s after. I know it’s an inconvenience but-”

“We get it.” Laura said with a tentative smile on her face. “If you want Pete and me can stay here next week and not go into the City.”

“No. Pete’s all excited to go to a proper hairdresser rather than have Tashalie cut it like last time. But maybe postpone it a week to be sure. I know you want to go one last long trip out the house before Cooper’s born.” Tony said as he rubbed his eyes. “Doubling security should be fine for the pair of you. You shouldn’t have to suffer just because of him. Just be careful, please. None of us have forgotten what he did to Mary.”

The silence was deafening until May broke it.

“I’m going to make a few nerve agents for you just in case.” May stood and made her way to the door. Smile the fakest anyone had seen on her since just after Peter was born. “Little bit of extra protection.”

“Want help?” Tony offered. He felt he messed up. It was tactless to say that in front of her considering she had to watch her sister get killed.

“Nope.” May made her way out. “Just leave me alone for a bit.” Then she was gone.

“May’s locked down her lab to everyone.” JARVIS told them. “I can’t even get in.” JARVIS said pitifully.

“I think it’s time we all got going to bed.” Becca said. “We’ve had enough depressing planning for one day.” She stood up and made shooing motions with her arms to get them out before standing by Tony and JARVIS, hooking her arms in theirs and dragging them to their rooms.

When they got to their rooms Tony let out a sigh. “ ** _I messed up didn’t I._** ” It was a statement. He knew he put his foot in his mouth.

“ ** _JARVIS, don’t feel bad just because she doesn’t let you in. She just needs time, okay. This is bringing back a lot of bad feelings. Now be a good boy and go to your virtual room and don’t listen in on me and your father okay. I love you._** ” Becca ordered her A.I. grandson. She gave him a hug to try and cheer the holo-man up at least a little. The holo-man hugs his father and gave a quick “I love you” before fading away to his space. Its only when the young man had disappeared fully that she answered. “ ** _A little but I’ve done a lot worse. You can still be forgiven._** ” Becca said sadly. “ ** _You should make her breakfast tomorrow if she’s out of lockdown. And leave her alone for a bit. I know you want to apologies but honestly you never really did anything wrong, its just her living through it again. Cook her food and she’ll forgive you in no time. Do you want me to cuddle with you? It will help._** ”

Tony plays with the suggestion in his head before nodding his head in agreement. It’s when they are crawling into his bed that he asks.“ ** _What did you mean?_** ”

“ ** _Did I mean what?_** ”

“ ** _No. What did you mean when you said you did worse?_** ” Tony asked as he cuddled close to her wrapping his arms around her tightly.

Becca looked pained “ ** _Stevie. When I saw a poster for Captain America I was a little angry._** ”

“ ** _Pissed. You were pissed Nonna._** ”

Becca sighed. “ ** _Yeah, I was pissed._** ” She rubbed Tony’s back as she relived one of her worst moments. “ ** _So I bought a ticket and went to a show. I watched the whole thing and I got angrier and angrier as people cheered out for Captain America. The man was supporting a war that the country wasn’t in for the right reasons. It was a power grab by the U.S. and to show themselves as a dominate force and they mainly fought HYDRA. So my opinion is that it was more about the tesseract than anything else. The U.S. wanted it and if I’m not wrong Howard Stark found it for them._** ” Becca tucked herself down under the covers more.

“ ** _Anyway after the show I went to his dressing room and we fought. I called him a dancing monkey._** ” Tony chuckled a little at the image and Becca couldn’t help a sad chuckle too. “ ** _Said a lot of bad things._** ” She could remember it word for word. ‘ _What didn’t think you were special enough Stevie? Wanted to prove yourself a man so you thought “Hey! Know what’s a good idea? Turning myself into a scientist’s lab rat! Cause that can’t be dangerous at all!” Just look at what they did to you! I know you look good now but at what cost? How sure were they that you weren’t going to be left horribly disfigured or have even more health problems than you did before? They thought you were expendable for fuck’s sake! And you did it all that for what? To be stuck as a dancing monkey? Well, you know what? If you actually manage to find a way to fight on the front lines, don’t bother sending me letters, ‘cause I won’t care if you die!’_ Becca closed her eyes as her harsh words played back in her head. “ ** _At the time I didn’t regret it. I was angry and hurt and I thought I lost Bucky already cause I hadn’t had a letter in weeks from him. He did something stupid and I wanted him to know it. But then he found a way onto the front lines and was fighting HYDRA with Bucky. And Bucky was sending letters that he was terrified about what would happen to Steve after the war was over and about what would happen to him. He asked me to cash in our favours with the mob bosses and have new identities made for after the war so we could disappear.” She gave a bitter laugh. “But that never happened. Stevie died and Bucky went missing. I never apologised for saying what I did. I didn’t mean it really. I’ve always wanted to tell him that. That I didn’t mean the worst of it. I was just angry, hurt and bloody worried for him._** ” Becca said as she tucked her head in Tony’s hair.

“ ** _I’m sure he knew Nonna._** ” Tony tried to ease her guilt. As he cuddled her.

Becca gave a bitter smile as she hugged him tighter. “ ** _No, he didn’t. He never sent a single letter when he was on the front lines. Not one. So you do as I say and give her time and space and food._** ”

With that the pair went into an uneasy sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Clint meet with Richard.

“Are you sure about this?” Clint said to Tony as they followed the guards down into a private meeting room where Richard was being held for their arrival. “You could end up killing him if he pushes you too far like Ben says he likes to do. He’s meeting with him didn’t exactly go well when he went to the precinct. The man flaunted Mary’s death like a trophy when he went in to pull Morales off him. He’s definitely going to bring up Peter in front of you.”

Tony made sure his brown wig and fake facial hair were on straight with his phone before answering. “Yeah. I know. That’s way I need you in the room with me. I might go for him and I need you to stop me if I do. We need to see if he’ll give anything up on the Big Bastard he’s working for and I’m the best bet after Natasha cause she’s definitely not allowed in the room with him. She would kill him after she got all the info she could out of him and I’d rather not have her get life in jail.”

Clint smiles as an image of Natasha playing with Peter crossed his mind. “She is rather protective of her _little baby spider_.” It fell however when he grabbed the wrist of Tony’s hand that was messing with his wig. “But are you sure about this? Your Doc said you were doing a lot better and I don’t want to see you bad like that again. If you think he will say anything that will put you back there maybe it would be best if it was just me that went in there.” Clint looked Tony in the eye.

Tony gave Clint a smirk. “Oh, don’t worry your pretty little birdy brain over it. All I have to do is think of Peter and JARVIS. They still need me.”

Clint wrapped an arm around the smaller man as the guard stops in front of a room, telling them to go in when they’re ready. They give a nod in thanks. “You know they’re not the only ones. Mrs C would lose her mind if anything happened to you and Tasha is rather fond of her Antoshka too.” Clint said getting a chuckle out of the genius even as he stares at the door like the devil was behind it. Maybe he was. “And who would I get to make cool arrows with. A well-timed glitter arrow can do wonders as a distraction you know.” Clint looked Tony in the eye again. “Seriously will you be okay?”

“Yeah, lets just get this over with.” And Tony opened the door.

Richard was sitting in grey cotton sweatpants as he played with the cuffs on the table. He perked up at the sight of Tony and Clint. Clint made his way to a corner to watch over the two as they talked. Tony sat on the cold metal chair across the table from Richard. “Mr Stark! What a lovely surprise. When they said I had a visitor I thought it might be Ben again or even May. Not you. Tell me how is Peter? You did name him after me after all.” Richard racked his eyes over Tony taking in every feature. “I must have left quite the impression. Sorry, but I usually only bat for the opposite team unlike you, but I suppose exceptions can be made. Still a slut are you?”

It was Clint that had his hackles raised at Richards words not Tony. “Watch your mouth!” Clint growled out as he stared at the man. Clint watched as the mad man quirked a lip at his reaction. Ben was right he likes when he gets people riled up. Clints eyes went to Tony who was sitting, looking the picture of calm, giving Richard nothing. It was the image of a man that turned a million-dollar company into a billion-dollar company without breaking a sweat. And the image of a man that knew how to face a prick like Richard Parker without giving him a single ounce of material to get off to. Clint had to give Tony props, but he supposed he dealt with comments like that often enough that it didn’t even faze him anymore.

Richards eyes went back to Tony. “What nothing? That little boy of yours must be so proud to have a father like that.” Still nothing. Tony did lean back in his chair however relaxing even further. “Mary sure was, wouldn’t shut up about you. Said you were a man that could take anything. I wonder how you’d have taken it if I got away with Peter to begin with. Oh that’s right you wouldn’t have even known.” That had Tony still, it was only for a fraction of a second, but Richard caught it. He smirked. “You probably have nightmares about that don’t you? Well, it’s a good thing I didn’t, otherwise we wouldn’t have anything to talk about now, would we? Tell me, what can Peter do? I only have my theories to go off of after all.”

“You do like the sound of your own voice.” Tony said after he got himself back under control. He couldn’t give Richard anymore reactions. It was what he craved, like Ben said. “What have you not gotten your mojo to work on anyone else yet? HYDRA must be getting impatient considering how much they lent you.”

“Bold. They’ll be after you now, you know. You’ll be dead by tonight.” Richard leaned back eyeing the man in front of him.

“My eldest and my planted agents would never let that happen. In fact, you’ve never even been in this room.” Tony smirked at Richard. “So you can talk freely in this room about your relationship with Norman Osborn. As you said there are exceptions am I right? Thanks for the heads up about HYDRA by the way. It was a real help.”

“Anytime. I don’t really care about HYDRA.” Richard smiled, not falling for Tony’s jab. “They’re just a means to an end for me. They let me make little things cry out in pain, which I rather enjoy. Babies, animals. It’s all the same. Actually I have a creature that HYDRA let me play with recently. Cute little thing, tentacles are dangerous though and its poisonous. Well, not anymore. I took its poison sacks when I took its claws. HYDRA wants to weaponize it somehow but honestly, it’s useless now. Fighter though, scratched me real good.” Richard rolled up his sleeve to show off the deep claw marks left behind. He leaned forward. “Just imagine knifes coated with that chemical compound. You like your weapons, don’t you Stark?”

“So the loan wasn’t just for the serum then?” Tony asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Well, it was for most of it. But we do have side projects like any business. Other things to keep HYDRA and our other customers happy. You might know some of them. The Ten Rings do pay quite highly, Stane knew that.”

Tony gave the comment a blink. “What are you and Norman playing at, I wonder? There is no one of interest here even if you were allowed to play with the other inmates. Why let yourself be caught?”

The mad scientist tapped his fingers on the table right where he was chained. “Isn’t it simple? For the challenge.”

“What challenge?” Clint asked.

“I heard Ben likes to break into places but I wanted to try my hand at breaking out. Norman was all for it if it lets me de-stress a little. Not had a proper holiday in a while after all being on the run. His kid will have a fun time while I’m away I’m sure. Harry was it? Cries a lot that one.”

Tony smiled as he stood up to leave. “You know we’ll do everything to stop you from leaving this place. The guards even have a shoot on sight order for you, if you so much as lift a pinkie funny. So we’re done here Richard.”

Richard nodded like he was just told a philosophical truth. “It will make it more fun when I gut them. Goodbye Mr. Stark.” Clint went to the door and opened it for Tony when he made his way to leave. “And I must say blonde does suit you.” Tony freezes, but Clint quickly guides him out the door before Tony can react anymore.

When they make it to the car Tony’s already hyperventilating. “Why did I even bother with the wig and stick-on facial hair? He must have been watching us all this time.”

Clints rubbed Tony’s back. “Breathe, just breathe. That’s not true. If he did then why not mention Laura? Both you and I have been out shopping for baby clothes with her. Think about it. He just took a lucky guess when he saw you in a wig. It’s the go to colour for people with dark hair when they’re undercover. Even Natasha uses it from time to time. Remember, he did work for SHIELD.” Tony was bent over the hood of the car taking in big gulps of air, but he started nodding like a bobble head, as he tried to convince himself of what Clint was saying.

“Right. You’re right.” Tony finally takes a big deep breath of air and lets it out. “He actually told us quite a lot for an ex-spy. You’d think he’d hold his tongue better.”

“I know.” Clint says, still rubbing Tony’s back. “Your breathing back to normal?”

“Yeah, almost.” Tony straightened. “They’re having problems with the serum and they’re planning to break out. Those two things are true out of everything he said. Don’t know how he thinks a tentacle monster with claws is cute but he’s a nut-job. He has to have a weird taste in pets.” Tony rounded the car and slipped into the passengers side, letting Clint drive as he calmed himself down. “The real question is, do we let him go?”

Clint reared back. “Wait, you want to let them go?”

“I don’t think we can stop him really. They have a plan already set to get him out it’s just a matter of when. But whatever Richard wants, he’ll have to go back to whatever lab he’s been using. If we put a tracker on him we can raid the place and make sure all that research is destroyed and get Norman out of the picture at the same time if we can link the place to him. Harry can live with his mother’s family and be free of Norman.”

Clint shut his eyes. “Tony, it’s a Super Max prison. Even with help it will be difficult for him to get out.”

“He’s a super psychopath, that doesn’t make mistakes easily. Hell, I don’t even think him letting Ben, May and Peter live was an accident. He knows how to tie knots just fine. He wanted them to escape with Peter to hurt me, Ben and May more later after we got attached to him.” Tony checked his email on his phone as he threw his wig in the back seat and peeled his fake goatee off. “The only thing he’s gotten wrong is the formula and its messing with his plans. I don’t think he’s been able to recreate it since Peter, meaning he wants to know what makes Peter different, which we know is because he’s a phoenix.”

“Do we?”

“It’s the only thing that’s different between the kids.”

Clint starts the car. “So you think Richard is the real mastermind behind this and Peter’s his target?”

“I don’t think, I know. And he wanted me to know to keep me paranoid so we make a mistake. Norman’s a Bastard and an evil piece of shit but he’s not patient enough for this. This is like 3-D chess and Richard is definitely the one placing the pieces.” Tony smiled as he read an email. “Wait! Don’t drive yet, we’re taking a detour. I’ll by you clothes if we need to stay the night.” Tony presses a button on the dashboard making the car’s wheels transform and make the car fly.

“Where are we going?”

“San Francisco, to see a man about some particles.” Tony activated camouflage mode before Clint took off. “I’ll call Laura and tell her to cancel the trip to the City. Considering what he said, I don’t want them going far from the Compound.”

“Good idea.” Clint said before bursting into a smile. “I love that you made us have a flying car.”

Tony smiled back. “Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where is it going? What is Richard planning? And don't forget Norman. Next few chapters are going to get interesting. 
> 
> Please remember to kudos and comment. As it gives me the strength to keep writing. And I know I said I'd have this done by the end of the year but the beginning isn't too bad over my deadline.


	5. Chapter 5

Peter watched as his Auntie Laura was on the phone. He hugged Bucky-bear tighter when he heard her sigh as she came out of the glass office.

“Kiddo, your Papa’s on the phone. He wants to talk to you.” Laura said as she watched the 2-year-old hug his bear like a lifeline. “Come on, do you want to talk to him in your room?” Peter gave a small nod as he walked next to Laura, not wanting her to carry him in case it hurt Cooper. When they reached his room, JARVIS was there and Tony was already being displayed on Peter’s wall at eye level for him. And Peter rushed over to see him.

“Hey, how have my two babies been? Have you been good for Auntie Laura?” Tony asked.

“We’ve been good. Peter has been good.” JARVIS said, from where he sat cross legged next to Peter. He knew what the call was about and wanted to be there in case Peter throw a temper tantrum.

“Good, good.” Tony watched Peter, who had stayed silent ever since he came into the room. “Diamante? Can you talk to me?” Tony asked his little boy.

“Something bad happened.” Peter said. He stared his father in the eyes, anger visible and daring his father to lie.

Tony looked his little boy in the eye. Peter looked moments away from a tantrum as he clung to Bucky-bear. He sighed as he rubbed his eyes. “Yeah, bambino it did. I’m sorry but I’ve had to cancel your trip to the city and me and Uncle Clint won’t be home tonight.”

“But you said me and Auntie Laura could go!” Peter was crying as he stamped his foot and buried his head in Bucky-bear’s neck. “Why!? You promised I’d get to go to a real hairdresser with cars for seats. And help at the Tower! And you said that we’d get pizza tonight and watch Spongebob! I wanna watch Spongebob!” Peter cried.

Tony watched as his boy bawled, unable to give him comfort the way he wanted. “I know said you could and you can. But just not right now okay? A really bad man is trying to hurt … people and Papa needs to help Ironman stop them. You can still get pizza and watch Spongebob with your Aunties, Uncles, Bisnonna and big brother, you might be able to rope in Miss Melinda as well and FitzSimmons.” Tony gave a sad little chuckle.

“But I wanna watch it with you!” Peter tried again to get his Papa to come home.

“Oh baby. We can watch it when I get home then, how about that?” Tony gets a tiny nod. “But I need you to be a good boy and listen to your aunties and uncles while I’m away.”

Peter sat down in a sad little heap on the floor. JARVIS sat protectively next to Peter rubbing his back. Even if the toddler couldn’t feel it, it made the holo-man feel like he was doing something to ease his brother’s pain.

There was muffling from the video feed. Before Clint was on the screen showing him behind the wheel. “Hey buddy. Can you do me a favour while me and your Papa are away?” Peter nodded at his Uncle’s words. “Can you look after Laura for me? I need you to make sure she’s not lifting too much and she’s eating enough. Can you eat with her so she feels she needs too and keep her occupied while I’m gone? It would help me out a lot to know you were taking good care of her and Cooper for me.”

“Yeah, Uncle Clint. I’ll hover around Auntie Laura for you.” Peter wiped his eyes. He gave the man a little nod.

“Thanks.” Clint turned to give Peter a smile but the camera then fell and Peter and JARVIS could hear shouting from the other side of the call.

“Papa! What’s happening?!” JARVIS called out as he tried to analyse what happened. Peter put a little hand on the wall and was looking between JARVIS and the projected video with worried eyes.

Suddenly Tony was on the screen again. “Sorry. Clint just flew into a flock of birds because he wasn’t playing attention. We’re okay.” Tony said. “Love you two. Be good and look after each other when I’m gone. I’ll be back soon. _I swear, I’ll be home tomorrow night at the latest. I promise. Stay safe._ ” Tony kissed his fingers and blow a kiss as he waved bye-bye to Peter and JARVIS.

“ _Love you._ ” Peter muttered.

“Call me if you need me.” JARVIS said. Tony gave JARVIS a nod and a smile before hanging up.

Peter just sits there, hugging his Bucky-bear and JARVIS feels utterly useless with how little he could help the situation. That was when Laura came in.

“How’d it go?” Laura asked from the door.

“Papa’s gone. Uncle Clint too.” Peter said and Laura felt her heart break for the little boy. It was going to be the first time where Tony was away from Peter overnight and she could already tell the boy wasn’t going to sleep well during his naps, as well as when he went to sleep tonight.

“Aw, sweetheart. He’ll be back. Jay you too, you know that right?” JARVIS gave a little nod as did Peter at Laura’s. It was the first time since Peter was born that Sir was away so long and JARVIS couldn’t help but worry. JARVIS could always hack into the CCTV cameras but Sir always told him to only do it when it was necessary rather than do the server equivalent of breaking and entering. He’ll settle for tracking his phone and sending text messages. “And you can still phone him before you go to bed to say goodnight.” That too. “Come on you two. You can play some video games together and tomorrow your Papa told me to take the littlest spider to the closest park so Jay can flirt with Agent May in peace. I know we can’t go to the Tower but we can still have fun closer to home. We can even have a Picnic.”

Laura chuckled as JARVIS blushed, making him red instead of his normal orange. The comment made him get up and encourage Peter to play just to be as far away from Laura as possible. She watched the two as they slowly made their way back to the common area and settle into the couch. Laura tried not to stress but it was hard. She had a sinking feeling that, even if they had all the security guards and agents in the world at their disposal, this was going to end terribly.

-

In the flying car, Tony wiped at his eyes. _Goodness sake, I’m turning into a sap._

“Hey, you okay?” Clint asked, grabbing Tony’s attention.

“Just keep your eyes on the sky, I haven’t installed the auto-pilot mode yet and I would prefer not to fall out of the sky. You made the kids worry.” Tony shot back. As he fiddled with his tablet trying to get some work done to distract from his urge to just go home to his kids.

“It was an accident, the pigeons came out of nowhere.” Clint eyed the man beside him. “We could go home and reschedule this.”, Clint said causing Tony to roll his eyes.

“No we can’t. Pym is notorious for dropping meetings now that he’s technically retired. If they don’t turn up to the first meeting he scheduled they don’t get another. And the asshole just had to slot me in for tomorrow.”, Tony said as he worked on improving the arc reactor design further.

“We could corner him.” Clint suggested which Tony just shook his head.

“No, he already has enough bad blood with SHIELD as it is. We don’t want him, his daughter and his new disciple to have more reason not to trust us.” Tony sighed. “Not to mention he’ll be pissed enough as it is when he finds out the Dr Carbonell he has an appointment for is related to Howard Stark.”

Clint whistled. “Another enemy of Howard? Why does it feel like our problems revolve around that guy? The amount of weapons he was unknowing suppling to HYDRA has kept them happily going for years.”

“Tell me about it. They probably still have some from when Howard just put STARK on the side of them. Seriously, it’s bad enough I’m still cleaning up the weapons in the U.S. government as well as The Ten Rings – which will definitely be a problem again, I can feel it in my bones – I have to worry about HYDRA having weapons Howard made for SHIELD that are probably every dangerous. Though, to be honest, Stane probably sold to them too.”

“Is Pym a psychopath as well? Is that why you wanted me here?” Clint asked as he playing with the radio to find some music to drive to.

Tony gave Clint a disbelieving look. “Not everyone Howard pissed off were psychopaths. The large majority were just the opposite, good people that didn’t want to deal with his particular brand of bullshit. Pym’s a good guy – mostly. He actually did us a favour. Got extremely dangerous tech out of HYDRA’s hands early on and saved us from having to fight bad guys that we really wouldn’t see coming.” Tony wacked Clint’s hand away from the radio and found a station playing AC/DC to Clint’s dismay. “I brought you along because of the buddy system we’re using. Happy and Ben. May and Nat. Pepper and Nonna. Laura with Peter and JARVIS plus the guards while were gone. You and me. The only one without is Rhodey, while he's at the air base otherwise he's stuck with us when he's out.”

“Actually, May’s sticking with Happy and Ben now.” Natasha said from where she popped up from behind Tony and Clint causing them to jumped. Clint swerved the car. “Hey, stop that! I hit my head in the truck on brief case suit with the pigeons already, I don’t want a repeat.”

“Maybe I wouldn’t have swerved if you didn’t jump out at me!” Clint yelled.

“Natasha, what in the bloody hell are you doing here?” Tony glared as he put his hand over his arc reactor as his heartbeat against it with the shock.

“Mrs C told me to come with you, just in case you needed any help.” Natasha said. “And no I didn’t go in after you left and kill Richard. I can’t believe you thought, I would do such a thing. I mean do you have no faith in me?” Natasha asked. “I would never let myself get caught, come on guys. I’ll go back later to kill him.” She reached forward and changed the music to something they all liked.

“I think it’s the killing him in general we were trying to avoid.” Tony said as he poked her hard in the side as retaliation for scaring him and changing the station.

“We will need to kill him eventually. We don’t have enough man power at current to keep HYDRA and Fury away from him. It's why we aren't looking for Dr Banner. And I know he said HYDRA was only a means to an end but if it would save his slimly hide, he’d tell them about Peter. He’s not at current because I wouldn’t help him at all with how things are.” Natasha poked Tony back as she told Clint to stop at the closest Wendy’s. “The only reason he isn’t dead yet is because he can lead us to where he’s got kidnapped kids and apparently a tentacle monster right out of a hentai anime.” Natasha pauses. “And also because he’s Ben’s brother but, to be fair that’s a side note.”

Clint lands at a Wendy’s and Natasha gestures for him to get out as she climbs over and takes the drivers seat, making Clint sit in the back, before going to the drive through and ordering them all hamburger meals with Frostys to drink - plus a little over a few cookies as snacks for when they get going again.

“If you think you can get Pym in on this, we’d be levelling the playing field with HYDRA and Fury would be really pissed he was working with a Stark again, while simultaneously refusing to work with SHIELD. Plus, I wanna tell him off for having his little thief break into your warehouse in Cali last month, giving that paratrooper testing the falcon wings a scare, just to steal that part he needed, when he could have just asked like a normal person first.” Natasha said then opened the widow to thanked the worker and receive their food. 

“You wouldn’t have asked.” Clint pointed out as he took a sip of his Frosty.

“I’m not exactly normal, am I?” Natasha counters as she dips a fry in her Frosty before eating it. Clint and Tony copy her. “And neither are you.” She shoves more fries in her mouth. “But that guy was just being an asshole, I mean it isn’t a secret that you don’t like Howard and in the few interviews you’ve taken in the past two years, you’ve chastised his choices in partners and investments. Not to mention the conference just after Peter was born, where you pretty much said Howard was the reason Peter was attacked. He can’t actually think you wouldn’t have given it to him if he just said, ‘Hey, yeah Howard was stealing my work, and a part he stole is in a warehouse of yours. Can I please get it? I need it for a project I’m working on.’ He may have stopped us from having to fight ant sized HYDRA soldiers but still. Guy’s underhanded.” Natasha gave them a pointed look, taking a bite out of her burger. “I’m a pretty good judge of character.”

Tony scoffed as he swallowed a bite. “Yeah. What was the evaluation report you gave Fury for personal with clearance level 6 or under for me again? Oh, that’s right! Textbook narcissist with compulsive behaviour and prone to self-destructive behaviour. Iron Man, yes. Tony Stark, not recommended.” Tony glared at her as he took another bite of his burger.

Natasha points her burger at him before digging in and talking while she ate. “Oh, you still won’t let that go, will you? It was a fake report! It was a good cover that plays with your previous public image, as well as putting in some twisted truth in there as well. Level 7 and up know the truth, with the excuse that you don’t want to go into high danger situations, unless it’s apocalyptic. Plus, considering your all buddy, buddy with me still after knowing the truth, it’s probably already an open secret that the report is fake to keep you out of the firefights. And why would you care anyway? They’re mostly HYDRA.” She finishes her burger, licking her fingers.

“I care because of the principle of the matter!” Tony said, cheeks filled out like a chipmunks. “You can’t have me and not have me at the same time. I’m not Schrödinger's cat. In addition, I’m highly offended by the compulsive behaviour comment when you directed it towards my love of science. Is it bad that I love figuring out how things work? Is it bad I like improving things to make them better and more efficient? I don’t think so! Especially when it’s for your tact-gear I’m improving for when Fury drags you back out into the field.” Tony swipes his hands on a napkin before swiping on his tablet and pulling up his file with Natasha’s gear and his upgrades. “Here, early birthday present.”

Natasha takes the tablet and reviews the gear. “I still haven’t picked what day I want as my birthday.”

“Well then pick a day already, just remember to tell JARVIS, because I’ll forget it otherwise.”

“You wouldn’t forget, it would just get lost for a bit in that fast-thinking brain of yours.” Natasha said, trying not to smile at the gear he made her. “Widow bites?”

“Thought we should push into the name a bit more and those things pack a mighty sting. They’re not poisonous but with 1450 volts at 5 amps, I’d not want to be bit by one of those.” Tony said drinking his Frosty watching as Natasha flicked through the gear list. “Suit’s also more flexible too to help with your fancy leg work, and has more protection than that plain leather cat-suit Fury got you running around in with a hell of a lot more pockets for knifes and gun holsters. My cat-suit’s far superior with a utility belt that out beat’s Batman’s to boot, you’ll be the best looking and most versatile super spy out there. It’s already made and waiting for when you need it.” Tony added starting to fidget. “What do you think?”

“I think I’d like one in men’s medium please.” Clint said from where he was leaning over the seat to look at the designs, burger nearly finished.

“You don’t get one.” Tony watched as Clint pouted at him, before swiping the tablet and showing Clint his new suit. “You've got a butt I want to hide, not show off. Besides, you’d look better in dark purple with black accents then in black with a little red to accent the design and make it pop, without standing out. Yours, however will show off your arms as they’re your greatest asset with how much I’ve seen Laura touch them. It’s got a similar belt and you’ve got fingerless gloves that allow for free movement, so you’re not hindered when you shoot your arrows. The gloves are thin enough however that you can put a latex pair on top, so you don’t leave a trace if you have to steal something without compromising the design. The glasses will enhance your sight further, making it even more impossible for you to miss and making you the sexiest sharpshooter on SHIELD’s payroll. Plus, your bow got a upgraded too as well as your arrows. I’ve made a few more varieties plus improvements. Sonic arrows, stun arrows, explosive arrows that you can vary the level of explosion before you fire and of course the glitter arrow you are so fond of using and leaving the mess for the cleaning bots to clean up.” Tony gestures at Clint with a fry. “CLEANER was clogged up for weeks after the last one you know, and SWEEP’s never been the same since the baby shower. A spec of glitter and she has a full-blown melt down. We had to move her to the tower where the cleaning staff can take care of her.” Tony glared hard at Clint as he munches on his fries.

“How was I supposed to know that industrial grade glitter bombs would leave that big of a mess? Or that setting 23 of them off at once would give one of your bots PTSD?” Clint argues, as he finishes off his burger.

Tony glared harder. “At industrial grade and 23. And you know that SWEEP’s always been sensitive. Of course, she’d panic when she saw 6 inches of glitter covering every surface in the common area. It’s not like the room’s small.” Tony left it at that since Clint already felt bad for traumatising the little bot as it was and nudged Natasha. “So thoughts?”

“I think that you should probably stop giving the cleaning bots sentience but I know that's never going to happen." Tony nods fully aware he had a problem, but unrepentant and unwilling to fix it. "And that you were probably a fashion designer in a past life.” Natasha said flicking the design back to her suit. “It’s perfect and will makes me the queen of all spy’s. Agent Hill's gonna be so jealous that my ass will look better than hers in tact-gear end up setting her jaw every time see she's me.”

Tony nods. “Tis true, I have a knack for style - and annoying people by out doing them but that's not important. Who do you think picked out Pepper’s clothes when we announced that she was taking over as CEO? I mean have you seen the tower? I said she had 12 to 15 percent credit, so she didn’t have to live with that thing being a legacy of hers.” Tony shivered. “It was my fault. I should have been watching her more during the design process. But if anyone ever tells her that the tower is a monstrosity, she’d kill them for insulting her, quote, ‘baby’.” The three nod solemnly.

“It’s why we made the pact never to tell her our thoughts on it.” Clint said as he hopped out the car after collecting most of the rubbish and putting the trash in the bin. “Now, can we get a move on? GPS says we still have 4 hours until we get to San Francisco and we’ll probably need to take a few brakes as well to swap driver, making it closer to 5. I’ve gotten used to going to bed by 10 and if we don’t go now, it’ll will be closer to 11 when we get there, meaning that I’ll be grumpy tomorrow morning.” Clint said as he slid into the backseat.

“You’re not going to like when Cooper is born then. You never really experience how bad Peter was at sleeping the whole night.” Tony said sipping on his Frosty while nipping on on of the many cookie Natasha bought.

“Then let me enjoy my final month of full nights rest.” Clint stretched out over the backseat. After he snatched a cookie, he got comfortable and closed his eyes for the ride as he shoved the cookie in his mouth.

Tony rolled his eyes as did Natasha when she handed the tablet back over to Tony. “ _It really is good, Antoshka. Fury will be mad that we’re getting better gear then most of the other agents and not wearing SHIELD’s logo when out in the field but honestly, I like seeing his angry face._ ” Natasha as she starts up the car and takes to the sky again.

“ _It’s my mission to see him have smoke coming out of his ears._ ” Tony joked as he went back to work on improving his arc reactor design. “ _Glad you like it, Itsy Bity. But if you ever need or want a re-design for the suit, just say. SHIELD’s uniforms have no flare about them. No individuality. And you have so much personality, that it has to be seen, even when you’re trying not to be seen._ ” Tony said and Natasha gave his wrist a little squeeze before focusing on the sky in front of her once more. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony, Clint and Natasha meet with Scott, Hope and Hank.
> 
> Laura and Peter go to the park but not everything turns out well.

Tony, Natasha and Clint knocked on the Pym residence door. 

Tony made sure the three were smart, but not overly dressed, plus he make sure not to wear his brown wig and fake facial hair to give them the best chance of getting through the front door.

Thankful it was Scott Lang that opened the door. “Hi, welcome. Hank and Hope are just in Hank’s living room waiting for us.” Lang smiled brightly at the three. “Sorry, but it’s my day with my daughter so she’ll be climbing up the other room. She’s a little escape artist right now so if she comes into the room while we’re talking, please don’t be mad or anything.”

Tony perked up at Lang’s words, though Nat muttered, under her breath, “Like father, like daughter”, however if Lang heard he didn’t comment.

Children was the one thing he knows how to talk about happily and for excruciating lengths of time. “Oh, how old is she?” Tony asked suddenly full of bright smiles.

“She’s two and bouncing off the walls. I actually am scared she’ll learn how to stick to them and get stuck on the ceiling.” Lang said with and warily smile on his face.

Tony knew Lang was just joking but it hit too close to home. “Helmet. My youngest is the same age and I don’t know how many times he’s given me a scare that he’ll crack his head open because he wanted to follow his Uncle Clint into the vents.” Tony rolled his eyes as he gave Lang a point look. “Seriously, it was an investment, for my blood pressure alone.”

Lang gave him a once over. “You have a two-year-old as well as an older kid?” He huffed. “You either must have had them when you were in dippers yourself or you have one hell of a face routine. If it’s the latter can I get notes?” Lang grinned before turning joke serious. “Seriously, it would be an investment for my dating life alone. Hope would be even more into me.”

Tony laughed at the man’s words. “I’m a youngish father, but I am out of my teens despite my looks plus my kids are … you could say close in age. I’m actually closer to thirty, not that I tell the prats at the baby clubs in my area.” Tony complained. “Let them think I’m a teen. I mean, seriously, they’re not the better parents just because they have the most expensive stuff to show off to their friends or for their kids to use. And, even if that was true, which it’s not by the way, it still wouldn’t matter because I’d win by a landslide compared to them.”

Lang nodded and rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I mean Cassie doesn’t need me getting all the tech in the world for her even if she can see and use some of the most revolutionary tech in the world just because Hank and Hope are sweet on her. She’s happy with really weird and semi-disturbing stuffed toys that you can find at literally any thrift shop. Or Anthony. She likes her pet. I don’t know how many times I’ve caught her having her version of conversations with him and planning potential strategies for pranks as well as world domination, which should be scarier to me but hell if she manages it, go her.”

Tony nods. “Pete’s more interested in his Bucky-bear and Stevie-bear most of the time. He’s so surrounded by tech, I think it doesn’t even faze him anymore, to the point he physically doesn’t care since his brain tells him: ‘I’ll make a better version if that one day.’ Which he probably will, with his genius, that as a parent I’m both proud of and terrified of because I’ve seen him look at something like he knows how to make it explode and set it up as a trap for someone stupid enough to fall for it. But I worry that having him constantly surrounded by the best tech there is will be bad for him long term. It’s why I plan on taking him dumpster diving when he’s a little older to find things to fix up or parts to make new things with from what other consider trash. My grandfather did it with me and I turned out okay, so it must have done something.” Tony and Scott smile at each other as the group reach the living room.

“It’s good to keep some traditions alive. After this, if all goes well, we should think about having our kids meet for a playdate or something because I think they might get along like a house on fire.” Scott said cheerfully to the horror of Clint.

“You do know that the two of you just said some of the most frighting sentences I’ve ever heard. It sounds like your kids will set the house on fire rather than just along like one.” Clint shifted his eyes between the two smiling men that ignored him, looking like they developed an instant bond over the potentially demonic nature of their children that must be some unknown Parental knowledge of their child, lost on him because he always thought Peter was an angel. “Kids aren’t like that are they?” Clint asked himself as he watched the two fathers enter the room, which lead to Natasha looking at him and quirking an eyebrow at the archer as she went into the room.

“I’m sure as soon as you’ll see after Cooper’s born. I mean, Peter’s all excited to meet him that he’s been talking non-stop about all the fun Cooper and he will have when ‘Cooper finally gets here.’” Clint dismissed it. _They can’t be like that, Tony and Lang are probably overreacting._

As they enter, Scott is picking Cassie up off Hope’s lap. “I told you to stay in the other room, peanut.”

Cassie was hugging an ugly stuffed rabbit in one arm and had the other going to wrap around Scott’s neck. “Wanted Hope.” Cassie looked at the people she didn’t know. “Who are they?”

Tony smiled warmly at the little girl. “You can call me Tony, sweetheart. It’s nice to meet you.” Tony held his fingers out for the little girl to shake which she latched onto when they got close enough and mimicked a hand shake.

“Are you here to talk science?” Cassie asked, shocking the genius.

“Kind of, yes. You’re very smart for your age.” Tony said to Scott’s delight.

“Smartest little girl around here. She’s can read and understand lots of books. She’s not a super genius or anything but she is advanced and quick thinking.” Scott praised rubbing Cassie’s head causing her to let go of Tony’s hand to put hers on top of Scott’s on her head. Tony nodded in understanding.

“Do you like science, Cassie?” Tony asked, getting her attention again.

“Yup, science makes Anthony a super big so that I don’t step on him by accident.” Cassie says sweetly. “It also makes Daddy super small so he can steal things-”

Scott quickly slaps a hand carefully over her mouth after he realise what she was saying. “Hey, remember when I talked to you about secrets?”

“Kids, they just say the darndest things. Scott maybe you should.” Dr Pym gestured to the door and moved from where he was shaking Clint hand to Tony. “She doesn’t know what she’s taking about really. Ah so, you said you had a revolutionary design for a possible miniaturised particle accelerator that you have been having problems with and think I might be able to help somehow. I am assuming you are Dr Carbonell since Miss Romanov and Mr Barton already introduced themselves to me.” Dr Pym shook Tony’s hand and smiled as he guided Tony to a seat and offered him biscuits. “If you have that would allow physicists to make discoveries making leaps and bounds in our understanding of the universe.”

“Well Dr Pym-” Tony started.

“Hank. Please. You’re about to give the world an incredible tool, I can only hope to be a part of it. I’m just surprised I’ve never heard of you before now if you have a mind like that on you.” Hank sat forward smiling warmly at Tony. And he was about to ruin it. Scott came back into the room and sat next to Hope.

“I think I should probably stick to Dr Pym considering that you definitely won’t like what we are here to talk about.” Tony said watching as Hank’s eyes hardened. “Would you mind if I completely fry your security system for the duration of this meeting, it is rather important that the information doesn’t leave this house for both National and International security. And believe me, if I could trust anyone else I would to leave you out of this mess since you said you never wanted to work with SHIELD again.” Hank levelled Tony with a calculating look. He tried to see if Tony was lying but when he only found sincerity he nodded watching as Tony pulled out a small device and pressed a button.

Scott glared at Tony. “Will Cassie be put in danger.”

“Your daughter is already in danger, by knowing Dr Pym since he’s already been put back on SHIELD’s radar considering the recent Yellowjacket fiasco. SHIELD wanted to get their hands on those suits quite badly. It was a bloody nightmare covering for you, by the way so your welcome.” Natasha said.

Hope held out her hand in the universal signal for pause. “Wait. I thought you just said you were SHIELD. Why would being on your watch list endanger us? Who exactly are you?”

Tony smiled at Hope. “Just a man that wants to help the world save it from itself. At current, it’s not been going so well because of the power imbalance we are currently facing and you happen to be a key piece that could tip the odds in our favour.”

“Pym Particles are too dangerous to be used by anyone as I’ve already told SHIELD when I quit.”

“And I completely agree. I quite liked how you told Howard Stark and Margret Carter to shove it. They never did get over it, when I was actually around as a kid, it was one of the things they argued about. Carter wanted to get you back while Howard said you were unnecessary since he could figure it out. Which he never did.” Tony said, smirking at how arrogant Howard had been and how wrong.

Hank snared. “Stark. Underhanded coming here in-disguise to trick me into helping you.”

“Yeah. Just about as underhanded as having your pet thief steal tech from a Stark Industries warehouse without even bothering to just ask for it instead. It’s public knowledge that Stark Industries has plans to change its name once it has, quote, ‘earned it’s right to a fresh start and moved away from the old ways of Howard Stark.’” Natasha stated as she picked up a biscuit to nibble on, earning a glare from Hank.

“As long as the Stark name is still around, it won’t change. All Stark’s are exactly the same.” Hank turned his eyes back to Tony. “And I don’t let Starks into my house willingly, so get out.” He stood and attempted to grab Tony but Hank’s wrist was stopped by Clint.

“And you don’t, have a Stark in your home that is. I took a page out of Hope’s book and changed it. The Stark name is dead and died with Howard and Maria Stark. I’m even planning to change the name of The Maria Stark Foundation to completely get rid of it, which isn’t public knowledge yet in case it causes outcry. Stark is just a stage name that’s useful for me to use.” Tony said leaning forward. “So sit down and listen to what I have to say, because out of everyone in this house, I’m the one that hates the Starks the most. Maria doesn’t deserve to be remembered as a saint and Howard’s actions have not only led to my son becoming the target of a psychopath before he was even born but also unknowingly helped the beast gain a hell of a lot more heads.” He looked Hank right in the eye, face flat of emotion, eyes like cold cast iron with the gold rings looking like fire. “So, sit down.”

Scott looked puzzled as Hank went pale at the words and took a seat again trying process what Tony said, hope looked at her father with worry. “What do you mean? What Beast?”

“What do you know of Project Paperclip?” Tony asked.

Hope however was the one that answered. “It was a secret government program that allowed nearly 2000 German scientists and technicians to be taken from Germany to the United States.” Before adding. “Not that I knew any of that.”

“Yes. Well one of those scientists was a man name Armin Zola. He was HYDRA loyalist, my grandfather apparently worked for him when he infiltrated HYDRA to destroy all of Dr Erskine’s research on the super soldier formula and help in the war effort. However, he did it as a free agent, giving info while not revealing his identity to the Allies and making plans to take down parts of HYDRA without their help. Code name was Firebird he was the best informant that the Allies didn’t have on payroll and the biggest mystery of World War Two.”

“I’ve heard of him.” Hank eyed Tony. “I can’t image he wanted anything to do with Howard let alone want to be his father-in-law. Rumour had it that Firebird despised the S.S.R. more than HYDRA did but worked with them because they had the manpower to successfully take down bases that were too big for him to take out on his own. No one ever saw him or if they did, they kept it silent.” Hank took a biscuit. “Can’t image the feelings changed when they changed their name.” Hank jabbed before taking a bite.

“No. No they didn’t. Not when they killed his family and shot him in the chest after being backstabbed by Erskine. All for an ingredient to ‘perfect’ his super soldier serum and the vibranium alloy that made up Captain America’s SHIELD. The same ingredient that Carter and my parents killed my grandfather for, the man that was practically a father to me unlike Howard, only for it to be the reason he was killed.” Tony leaned back in his seat. “It’s a funny thing, finding out the horrific acts behind the creation of the world’s first, mainstream hero and knowing that to make them, they went against everything the hero stood for.” Tony pulled out his tablet from Natasha’s bag. “It’s even funnier when you find out that the organisation that same hero worked for let Armin Zola have access to their resources to rebuild HYDRA over the next 60 years under their noses, infecting not only the agency but the world governments with their people as well.” Tony handed over his tablet with the overview information to Hank. “That was until, Richard Parker, ex-SHIELD agent and psychopath with a grudge as large as yours against Howard, let it drop that HYDRA had a head or too running about still. Got to say if Howard had one good skill, it was pissing the right people off at the right time. If you were still loyal to SHIELD, I don’t think I would have as easy a time stopping them. Not that it will be a walk in the park as it is. They were and still are the most technologically advanced organization in the world. And they have 30 to 40 percent of SHIELD agents working for them. I need to clear the rest so that when we expose and dispose of HYDRA, the innocent agents don’t get caught in the crossfire and prevent them from getting a black mark on their names for working with the organization, if they decide to leave. That’s why I need you.” Hank looked up from the tablet, before handing it over to Hope and Scott so they could give it a read.

“I don’t see why. Obviously, you know more about this than me. What makes me a key piece?”

Tony smiled. “Easy. Them.” He jerked his thumb over at Hope and Scott who were now as pale as sheets.

“Us?” Scott asked pointing between himself and Hope. “What about us? I don’t think fighting HYDRA is something I’d be good at, I’m just an ex-con.”

“Actually, I just need one of you but the pair of you would be the best outcome.” Tony smirked at the pair. “And don’t even try to convince me, Hope van Dyne, that you don’t want to be in one of those suits. You have the same look in my eye that I get when I’m in the Iron Man Armour. I know you want to help people with it. You think of all the good you can possibly do as long as you’re given the chance. It’s the same look I saw in Romanov when she infiltrated my company, and that Barton has when he’s looking for every high vantage point and figuring out how to get to them as quickly as possible to scan for threats. You want to help.” Tony stared at her, letting his eyes burn into her soul, before moving to Scott. “As for you, you’ve done your time and are trying to be better for both your daughter and for yourself. You want your daughter to look up to you and see a good man since previously you haven’t been the best role model. That’s not a jab or anything, just the truth and I can relate. But you are already a good man because you did a good thing already, helping Dr Pym, even if not in the best way due to his well-placed distrust. Even if you don’t want to help in this directly, you still have that glint in your eye that I have, that makes you want to make the world better for her.” Tony let his words settle in the room before say, “Plus, you’re the only one’s both Dr Pym and I trust to handle the Pym particles with any sort of respect.” Tony said easily, as he held his hand out for his tablet which Scott handed over as Tony’s words process through his head. Tony placed the tablet on his lap for later use.

Hank scoffed. “You just won’t be around long enough to fix another one of Howard’s mess. I know what powers the arc reactor. From what I hear palladium poisoning a real painful and slow way to die. Actually, you should already be dead.”

“Dad!” Hope bite out at her father.

“Come on, man.” Scott said, as he eyed the tablet in Tony’s lap.

“It is. Sucks for anyone that is suffering it. I really feel for them.” Tony smirked. “Mini-particle accelerators however are a real revolutionary thing I hear. You can make super rare material and discover amazing new traits, like did you know vibranium in its pure form doesn’t want to mix with any other material. It makes you wonder how it has been able to bond with anything at all as all the vibranium ever found has been an impure form. Also, the by-product it lets out when heated up, kills toxins and has medical and environment benefits.” Tony took a biscuit. “Garden’s never been so lush.” He nibbled his biscuit looking like the cat that got the cream. Tony had all the cards in this and knew it. “So you in, Dr Pym? ‘Cause I could figure out how to make the particles myself – unlike Howard who’s mind wasn’t capable of thinking big enough to think small – but I wouldn’t want to give them to just anyone. They, like the Iron Man Armour or any other weapon I design is too dangerous in the hands of others that I don’t completely trust.”

“Remember their motto, Stark. Cut one head off, two more will take it’s place.” Hank warned. “If a single head survives this purge you’ve got planned, they’ll just come back.”

“It’s Carbonell Dr Pym and you’re not a fan of Mythology, are you?” Tony said nibbling away as he leaned back in his seat.

“Not particularly.” Hank said. “I prefer to work in the land of science.”

“Why? You can learn a lot from Mythology. Like when trying to kill a Hydra, you don’t go for its heads. You go for the body, set it ablaze and watch as the heads are forced to see their body turn to ash and start to wriggle in a desperate attempt to survive their inevitable death.” Tony said as he finished his biscuit. “And the Phoenix do love to burn things to ashes.”

Hank studies the man in front of him. This man was Howard Stark’s son. Howard was a man he wouldn’t trust with anything as he would always try to steal his work in some form or another. But he was also the grandson of the man he respected for his courage to go against the S.S.R., which was his inspiration to stand up and say no after Howard made that comment about Janet. Firdbird was a man of honour, he never let the S.S.R. forget Azzano and how Captain America had potentially made the war go on longer than it had too, killing thousands of Ally soldiers, as it messed up a plan he had in place. He was a man that could weight the cost of his actions with how they could affect the big picture in ways no ordinary man could, like he was planning for hundreds of years into the future and not just making plans for his lifetime. And with Tony ‘Stark’s’ power and influence in, not only the business world but the political spheres and the eyes of the people, that he gained from his father and from his own reputation, both before and after Ironman, if Stark – no Carbonell – was truly planning to irradicate HYDRA, he could do it. And he would do it as efficiently as possible. The question was did he want to help in whatever plan they had concocted?

“If we were to help, what would you need the Pym particles for exactly?” Hank looked at the three people before him. Tony used the tablet to project an image in the air of the chair.

“We have a chair that we need to move in and out of agents houses. The chair has over 300 variables for lie detection. If you accept your job would be to shrink the device down so it’s carriable then shrink down yourselves and enter agents homes and integrate them.” Clint said as the projection showed a simulation of what they would have to do.

“Obviously you will be trained on what questions to ask and how to use the knockout gas and the amnestic safely. And you will be given a warning on the likely hood of the agents’ loyalty to HYDRA before enter to keep you as informed as possible. Finally, you will stay the night to make sure the amnestic has taken affect if it has been injected, then escape in the morning.” Natasha adds as she smirks at Hank, knowing that he was impressed with the plan so far.

“Agents that show loyalty to HYDRA or the current Director Nickolas Fury should be given the amnestic as we have suspicions that if he found out HYDRA was lurking in SHIELD too soon, that he’d shut down SHIELD itself. The easiest way to do this would be releasing all files onto the internet, endangering the lives of thousands of agents and their families.” Tony said as he stopped the projection. “That’s something we would like to avoid.”

“What happens if they attempt to injure themselves during the interrogation? And what happens if the amnestic fails?” Hope asks.

“If they start trying to hurt themselves you are to immediately administer the amnestic they position them like they fell out of bed. For the second question it’s very unlikely that the serum Dr Parker and I came up with would fail but if it does their will be two routes. If they are HYDRA and they fail to be affected by the amnestic you’ll give them a higher dose, if that still fails they will be terminated, as in killed though you wouldn’t have to be the one’s doing that if you are uncomfortable and unwilling. If they are loyal to Fury then you will just give them the higher dose, if they aren’t affected then we’ll bring in Fury earlier than we’d like.” Tony said. “I’d have to change up my timeframe and change how I’m managing resources but lets not count our chickens ‘til they hatch okay?”

“I’m not sure I’m okay with killing people but if it can’t be avoided, I understand. Everything else seems pretty thought out.” Scott said as he came to a decision. “I’m in if Hank approves.”

Hope shakes her head. “This isn’t a joke is it?”

Tony sighed. “No, Miss van Dyne. This is incredibly real. Even if you don’t accept, I will go along with this plan in a similar fashion. However it would be Agent Barton, Agent Romanov and myself that would do the interrogation and we would have more chance of getting caught than you two as I wouldn’t have time to do human testing. HYDRA is too big of a threat to have lurking about unchecked and I won’t let agents that have not connection to that organization be bunched up with them when they fall. After the vetting process is through, I would stop using the particles immediately.” Tony put his tablet back in his bag as he felt a sudden and chilling feeling of dread go down his spine and he felt the urge to go to Peter and Laura. It distracted him from what Dr Pym had said.

“Sorry, what was that?” Tony asked.

“I said what was the point in coming to tell us if you had every intention of using the particles anyway if you could make them?” Hank said nastily.

“To inform you of who could be coming after you. I’d recommend increasing your security personal and vet them through me to make sure they aren’t HYDRA. As for asking for your help, it’s because you are more experienced with handling the particles than myself and I’d not want to have an accident. Pete’s already lost one parent; I don’t want him losing me too.” Tony answered honestly.

Hank looked at the young-looking man before him, Carbonell had he’s priorities straight he’d give him that. “Hope, you up for it like Scott?”

Hope looked at her father. He had already showed her the unfinished Wasp suit but was he really gonna help Tony Stark in his attempts to stop HYDRA? Hank looked at her and shit he was serious. Hank believed every word Carbonell just said about HYDRA being in SHIELD. HYDRA was really still around, Captain America didn’t stop HYDRA at all.

“Damn it. Yeah sure I’m in. Have to finish my suit first but yeah. I’ll help, can’t have Scott going in alone and messing it up.” Hope said feeling slightly sick at how close her parents were to the organization without knowing and actively aiding them. God at any point they could have come to kill them for withholding how to make the particles.

“Hey! I won’t mess up too badly. I’m treating this like we’re going to war.” Scott said seriously.

“We are at war and no one even knows.” Natasha said. “That’s way it’s so important that HYDRA doesn’t know they’ve been found out until it’s just the right time.” She stood from her seat. “Your little girl knows how to do it so it gives us hope that you do too. Isn’t that right, _little thief_?” Natasha looked in Cassie’s direction where the little girl had gone unnoticed with the serious discussion happening.

Cassie froze from where she was looking through Natasha’s bag, cookie she found in her mouth. Natasha picked her up and chuckled. “I’m not sure if I should say well done for sneaking past everyone including me or tell you off for eating the last Wendy’s cookie I was keeping for myself.” Natasha had a smile on her face with a light tone so that she didn’t upset the little girl.

“I’m sorry.” Cassie said but it came out slurred around the cookie she never took from her mouth.

“Somehow I doubt that.” Natasha said as she put the little girl on her knee. “Do you like being sneaky?”

“Yes, she does and she is a little escape artist. How much did you hear, Peanut?” Scott asked as poked Cassie as she sat on Natasha’s knee leaning into the redhead munching happily on her stolen cookie.

“You’re gonna fight more bad guys.” Cassie said but only after she had finished the cookie. “And you have to make it a secret cause they can’t know.”

Scott sighed. “Yeah. They can’t.” Scott turned towards the rest in the room. “This isn’t gonna be a problem that she knows right?”

Natasha smiled at Scott. “I have a lot of expertise and trust me when I say no one believes a child. I once told a target I was a spy when I was 5 and got, almost, all the information I needed for my superiors within 5 minutes. I got the rest over the next hour.” Natasha patted Cassie on the head. “She safe and if she isn’t, I’ll deal with it. Promise.”

Scott had to take Agent Romanov at her word but if he was being honest, he was a little scare that Cassie found out. Even if he knew the Agent’s words to be true, he’ll have her wear more Captain America merchandise to be safe.

“We’ll, if you all agree. I’d say we should be going.” Tony was fidgeting, half freaking out. He had his phone in hand and was dialling Laura’s phone number. He brought it to his ear and got the answering machine.

“Hey, what about the other thing? The Richard thing.” Clint asked as he watched Tony recall Laura 3 more times. “Tony tell me what’s up?”

“Peter would have called me by now, should have called me.” Tony said as he dialled JARVIS. “He hasn’t called.”

Natasha actually stopped where she was half playing with Cassie, turning with worried eyes towards her family members. “He’s right Clint. Laura hasn’t called for an hour or two now. Peter would want to call when they went to the park since Tony’s so far away.”

Hank stood up and went to his computer. “Can you turn my systems and communications back on, what park was he going too.” He could Hank stood up and went to his computer. “Can you turn my systems and communications back on, what park was he going too.” He could see how the man was vibrating with worry over his son and he wasn’t cruel. Natasha quickly does as told and Hank is hacking into the CCTV camera’s as soon as everything was back online.

Tony had finally gotten JARVIS and was asking him to check if Peter still had his strength suppressor bracelet’s tracker was on and where it was. JARVIS told him it was at the park but Tony asked him to double check and to double check if Richard was still in his cell. Both of which where confirmed but JARVIS started copy Hank to make sure at Tony’s desperation.

Scott had taken Cassie away back to her playroom at the Pym resistance when Tony started panicking and Hope had been helping Natasha calm down Tony and Clint who had started panicking alongside Tony when he show Natasha’s genuine fear.

Then Hank called Tony over to the computer.

-

“Let me carry that Auntie Laura.” Peter reached for the bag that Laura was getting out of the backseat to put in the stroller that she had to bat the bodyguards away from when they offered to push it for her.

“It’s okay, Petey. It’s just going on the stroller but you can do me a favour and go sit in it for me.” Laura smiled at the boy and watched as he waddled over and climbed into to stroller. He had taken to holding Bucky-bear constantly in one form or another since Tony had went on his business trip not letting it go of the bear at all. It didn’t help that Natasha had left with them as well added more distress since Peter was supposed to train with her again to ‘master’ the art of hiding, since he was already a ‘master’ at aiming for the groin – one of the first most fundamental lesson.

It didn’t matter that they video-called or sent a text every few hours, the boy was as antsy as his A.I. of a brother that was probably rapid fire scanning the HYDRA files, for anything that could help take down Richard and Norman as quickly and efficiently as possible.

And the boys weren’t the only ones made restless by Richards actions.

Becca and Pepper where making sales worth billions just as a distraction at this point while practicing their fighting skills simultaneously; Ben, Happy and May were raking through Ben’s underground contacts in the city for potential locations that the kids and the lab could be located since Richard and Norman have been taking kids from both the Queens and Brooklyn areas trying to find something, anything to bring them both down and the bodyguards, plus the few full-time agents they cleared, have been trigger-happy, lashing out if even slightly provoked. And Richard’s just been in custody for a week.

Laura can’t say she’s been much help. Being pregnant has just made her feel useless at a time like this, were she can’t even walk without her back hurting, let alone drop kick someone that comes for her or Peter. She’d still do it if need be, but she’d try her best to avoid it. Best she’d been able to do is stay with Peter, distracted him from a meltdown when he was overcome with a sense of bad, bad, bad from the way everyone was acting and stay close to home. The furthest she’d gone is the park with him for fresh air and to have some different scenery and it was literally a 30 minute walk normally from the edge of the compound’s grounds and no one used it, since it was so far away from anything and near, what many assumed, was a military base, which they were somewhat right about.

As she buckled the boy in, she had a look around. She noticed that the guards where more much closer than they normally were and acting much more like security team. She sook her head. She might not be a spy like Clint or Natasha but, if there was one thing she knew, it was that if you act like you have a security team, then people know that you are the right target.

“So Petey, excited to run around in the park?” Laura asked, as she was carefully pushed the stroller minding her baby bump.

“Nope, I got to hover around you. Uncle Clint asked me too.” Peter said around his thumb as he sucked on it.

“Did he now?” _I’m gonna kill that man._ “Anything else your Uncle Clint told you to do?” Laura asked, distain obvious in her voice. She heard a guard snicker and saw a few exchanged money.

“He told me to eat with you so that you eat enough and don’t starve.” _Okay, I might not kill the man._ Clint was obviously thinking of Peter in case he did what Tony did when he worried and completely stop eating for days. It was smart, she had to give him that, to giving him a task to make sure he ate properly. He must be reading the parenting books. Or learning from Tony as well as Becca.

“Well, that good cause I feel like I need some help finishing all the sandwiches we made last night. It’s so much.” Laura said as she found a good spot to sit down and lay out the blanket but stopped to look around again after she let Peter out. She couldn’t be sure, but she had the distinct feeling she was being watched. Maybe it was mother’s instinct but she felt it. It was like a cold chill down her spine that made her hesitate getting Peter out of the stroller and she immediately gestured to the guards to look around just to be sure.

“Something’s wrong.” Peter muttered with a suddenly scared hint to his tone as he started struggling in the stroller. He kept repeating it over and over. “Something’s wrong. Something’s wrong. Something’s wrong. We have to leave, Auntie we gotta go! I feel bad! Gotta go!”

Laura tried to calm the boy down enough for him to tell her what was wrong but gave up. She herself felt like something wasn’t quite right and started as quickly but as calmly as possible pack up the gear and speed walk to the car.

Laura noticed the guards were all gone and no longer following her and hurried up. At that point Peter was screaming and she was tried to think of the sneakiest way to get May’s nerve agent out of her bra without being found out.

When she made it to the car, she was about to just rip Peter out of the stroller when she heard the voice. “Another pregnant one. Stark must have been busy.” Laura didn’t even bother to correct the man, if she did he might just kill her. “It might be useful to have more test subjects, in case the next batch fail after we test how the boy survived.”

Shit, she better play this carefully, keep the nerve agent safe to use later because she’d end up wasting it if they found out now. Laura was at a disadvantage and was well aware she wouldn’t win if she didn’t escape with Peter at the best possible time.

“And honestly it would be fun to cut open another one of Stark’s whore’s at least when she’s ready to burst.” A different man said, however the implications of his words meant something much worse.

Because if the two men she turned around to see were Norman Osborn as well as Richard Parker, then who the hell did they arrest?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I know I'm so so sorry. 
> 
> Not worry everything will be okay in the end.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott, Hope and Pym decide to help. 
> 
> Hank Pym has his eye's opened a little to who he's dealing with.

Tony and Hank watched as Richard and Norman brutally kill bodyguard after bodyguard. “Clint!” Clint made his way over when Tony looked at him, panic clear in his eyes. When he saw his wife running for her life away from the two monsters and Peter crying and screaming, he froze. Not due to a cold chill going down his spine but due to the burning hot fury that coursed through his veins. Tony watched as Laura ran from one video feed from another. “He’s not supposed to be here he’s in jail. How is he there? Who’s in custody if Dickheads there? Why isn’t she getting out the nerve agent? Come on, Laura get away from them.” Tony muttered under his breath as he watched his little boy cry and Laura push herself, hand on her belly as she ran.

When they saw Laura reach the car, none breathed a sigh of relief as the two psychopaths where too close for Laura to get away. Tony, Clint and Hank watched as she fought them after she the shock of discovering Richard and got a few good hits in before Richard punched her on her temple hard and she dropped down to the ground. Peter was pulling at the straps with one arm as the other held onto one of Bucky-bear arms. Norman was the one to Rip the bear out of Peter’s hold ripping the bears arm off as Peter stuck to it in desperation. It was also Norman who squeezed Peters cheeks to make him stop screaming before some lackies came to pick up their ‘haul’.

It was Richard that looked at the CCTV camera and mouth directly to the camera. “No, Agent Barton. I have been watching.” Before smirking and walking to where Norman and his men carried both Laura and Peter.

“Shit.” Hank said. “I’m guessing the last guy was this Richard you mentioned.” Hank didn’t exactly know what to say. The guy was vicious and cruel with how he took out the guards but it was also horrifyingly immaculate when he killed, not getting a speck of blood on him. Norman Osborn on the other hand was messier and by the time they were walking away he was covered in blood. A master and his rabid dog were what they looked like to Hank. And they were a ruthless duo.

“Jay, track Peter’s suppressor bracelets.” Tony said after he could semi function again into his phone. “Tell me it’s tracking them.”

In a small, worried voice JARVIS replied, “The tracker’s location is at the park. And the one on Laura’s watch is also in the park along with her phone. I think they were ditched. Also Richard Parker still appears to be in his cell at the prison.”

Tony took in a shaky breath. “Hack Oscorp. Get everything. There has to be something about the location of the Richards labs and the serum project and about what is actually in that cell, I’m guessing Life Model Decoy with remote control functions. I knew something was off about Richard when we saw him but I couldn’t put my finger on it. Fine-tooth comb their servers, Jay. Any designs for something like that. And if you find Peter and Laura, tell us and tell everyone what happened at the park. I want everyone in action mode because Richard’s been spying on us. And I want all of our active agents ready for a raid. This isn’t going to end pretty.”

“Yes sir. I’m sorry.” JARVIS quickly hung up, cutting off Tony’s “Jay-baby.”

“Do you need any help?” Hope asked. “I can finish my suit quickly, there isn’t much left to actually do, and meet you at the location. Scott can go with you.” She was genuinely worried for Carbonell’s son and for the man himself. She honestly thought she saw flames envelop the man for a second.

Scott just nodded with a fierce look on his face. He remembered when the Yellowjacket guy went after Cassie and he would be damned if he let Carbonell’s son die because of some crazy person after revenge. He had accepted that his man wasn’t a Stark where it counts since he looked worried as all hell over his boy and from what Hank told him about Howard Stark, a Stark wouldn’t be like that. Maybe that was why Hank was willing to believe Carbonell. Hank had told Scott about some of the things Howard Stark had done and he didn’t think a man like that made for a good father. Hank had also told him of Maria Stark and she didn’t seem like a good mother either. Maybe Hank saw more of this Firebird in Tony Carbonell than he did Howard and Maria Stark. Scott saw a man that loved his kid just as much as he loved Cassie and wanted to help this man find son again to reunite them. Cassie, Maggie and Jim would forgive him for something like this. He would make it up to them another time. “Hank, tell me you’re gonna help Hope get her suit ready and help them find them?” Scott gave a pointed look at Hank who caught it and glared in return before addressing Tony.

“Stark-”

Tony growled, eyes filling with angry tears as he looked at Hank. “It’s Carbonell.”

Hank looked a little surprised. Not at the growl but at the pure panic he saw in the young-man’s eyes. “Carbonell. Just give me a location and I’ll have the Pym private jet waiting for us at the airport.” Hank said without needing any push. _Shit, everything the others said Howard did to the boy was probably true and I never even thought to look into it and see if it was true. I just assumed it was gossip. Janet must be ashamed of me, wherever she is._

“Not fast enough. You and Hope take the car after you finish the suit.” Natasha said throwing the keys at Hope who catches them with ease. “Lang, Clint and me will go to a SHIELD base near here and get a quinjet after dropping Cassie at her mother’s. Tony will take his suit. I’ll hack the jet so they don’t follow our location and we’ll meet you at the Compound.” Natasha was already going heading to the door handbag over her shoulder.

“No offence, but how is a car faster than a jet?” Hank said as he watched Tony jog out of the room squeezing past Agent Romanov to get out first.

Natasha smirked. “Miss van Dyne, follow me. I’ll show you how it works after Tony gets his suit from the trunk. Pym can get a show when you’re ready to leave.” Hope walked out the door following after Tony, Scott not for behind as he made his way to back-up Cassie’s things and tell her she had to go back to her mom’s because bad men needed to be stopped. “Clint?” Natasha watched the archer as he was asking Hank to rolled the tape back. His eyes where scanning everything. “You coming?”

Clint turned his eyes to Natasha’s. “He played us. He played us into thinking he was nice and locked away and planning a breakout. Tony was right this guy’s good so good he got us to not be paranoid when we should have been. Roll it back again, Dr Pym.” Hank did as asked. Clint was looking at Laura’s chest before lifting up to see the tiny smirk and wink she gave the camera as she was picked up. “But my eyes are better. Laura still has the nerve agent on her. I think she’s planning to use it when she knows we’re coming rather than waste it in a useless fight she’d lose.” Clint said. “And she’s awake and aware enough to come up with a plan of escape for at least herself but she won’t leave Peter there alone. Which is bad for Cooper because before I lip read them talking about killing her and injecting Cooper once he was born with the serum.”

“What serum?” Hank asked as he shut down the computer.

“Their version of the super soldier serum.” Clint said. “Lets go. And Pym, thanks. Tony was actually quite scare you wouldn’t help him because of Howard.” Clint made his way out the door and past Natasha. Hank gave him a nod

Hank stood up and made his way to the door as well but was stopped by Natasha. “Never try to steal from my family again or you will regret it. Enough people have hurt my family already and I’m planning to completely destroy those responsible when I am able too, be it their reputation if they are dead or their lives if they are living.” Natasha said voice icy a glacier as she pined Hank Pym in place with her poison green eyes. “You would do well not to cross me Pym. I was The Winter’s Soldier’s prized student and kid for a reason.” Natasha said before turning and heading towards the front door with her heels clicking as she went. She wasn’t afraid of dropping that bomb on her frenemies if it was for her family.

Hank knew of The Winter Soldier from his SHIELD days but if what she said was true, then he better tread very carefully from here on out with this family. He doesn’t want to piss that lady off ever if she was train by that ghost story and that’s got nothing on the fact that Carbonell is the grandkid of a legend in the spy world himself. _Janet, I think I might have messed up. I think I let my attitude control my decisions for too long and I’m paying for it now. I just hope it doesn’t get me killed before I can actually think again without Howard’s actions clouding my judgement._

Hank took off towards the basement to get started on finishing Hope’s suit and hopefully she’ll be back before it’s finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah here is the new chapter.
> 
> The next one deals with Peter and Laura with Richard and Norman. It will hopefully introduce Harry, Ned, MJ and possibly Alpine.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura and Peter are captured. Peter meets Michelle, Ned and Alpine.  
> Coulson follows his orders.

Peter woke up and found himself in a harsh white room on a metal table. He felt weird and he couldn’t move his limbs or head properly but still Peter lulled his head just enough to take in his surroundings. As he looked around, he saw his Auntie Laura in a wheelchair with two sets handcuffs on her wrists attached the armrests. Laura was awake and whispering under her breath so that only he could hear her.

“Peter. Thank god you’re finally awake.” She didn’t move her mouth as she talked as her gaze shifted towards the door. Peter tried to talk but found himself unable too. “It’s okay. Shh. Don’t try to talk, sweetheart. You’ve been out for a while. Now I need you to listen to me, okay? I need you to be strong and to try not to worry. I or the other will get us out and when that happens, I need you to get out of here with or without me, okay?” Peter started to cry at Laura’s words.

“Sorry.” Peter said, sounding raspy, as he started to gain his awareness again. “Uncle Clint’s gonna be mad at me. Never looked after you.” Peter muttered as he remembered what happened that led them here.

“No baby. You did good. You told me the park felt wrong, I should have listened sooner.” Laura said in a low whisper.

Peter shook his head as big fat tears ran down his face. “Wasn’t good enough. You got hurt, Bucky-bear got hurt.” Peter was still clutching the arm of the bear in his hand, though now it didn’t give him any comfort.

Laura felt anger course through her veins. Apparently, self-deprecation was hereditary. “No, Peter. You did good. This, all of this, is not your fault. If anything, it’s Howard Stark’s fault.” Peter looked at her and she could see the disbelief in his eyes. ‘ _God, if Pete felt like this, Tony must be near stupid with guilt. I just hope Jay is spared._ ’ “Peter, believe me. This is not your fault.” Laura put as much conviction into it as possible before she returned to her closed mouth whispering. “But that’s not important right now. Don’t talk to me when I talk to you like this. If I ask you anything it will be yes or no questions and to answer, I want you to blink twice for yes and once for no. Do you understand?” Laura asked. Peter blinked twice in reply. “Good, if we want to get out of here, we’ll need to be spies like your Auntie Tasha. Can you do that?” Two blinks. “Good.”

Peter tried to sit up now, but he, like Laura, was restrained. He whined as he started to struggle against his restraints. Chuckles came from a door to Peter’s right side.

“Oh, little Stark, are you scared?” The voice was soft but Peter didn’t like the sound of it. It wasn’t like how his Papa talked softly too him when he had a nightmare or even the rest of his family, it was different. Off somehow. It sounded like he wanted Peter to be scared. And Peter was terrified. The man came into view. He was tall and kind of looked like Uncle Ben but a lot older. “Do you remember me?”

“Hurt him and it would take a miracle to save you.” Laura snarled and glared at the man.

“Now, now, Mrs Barton. I wouldn’t hurt him. I need him, though I don’t need to keep you for long. As soon as your baby starts to come, I’ll cut you apart to get it.”

Peter, despite how scared he was, narrowed his eyes as he screamed as loud as his little lungs could. “You leave Auntie Laura and Cooper alone!” Peter trashed around trying to break the things stopping him from getting up. He felt the ones on his left wrist give and bend a little then a lot before working on the right. However, once Peter sat up the man quickly put a collar on him.

The man had a look of awed on his face. “Magnificent. I knew your D.N.A. bonded with the genetically enhanced spider. I knew it was possible.” The man looked at Peter and smiled but it was still off putting. “Hello, Peter. I’m Dr Parker and you’re going to do some tests for me.”

Peter never took his eyes off the man as he broke out of the metal covering. Peter noticed he didn’t have his bracelets so he had his strength that he could use if he needed it. “Don’t wanna.” Peter hopped off the table and took a step towards Laura even as she was telling him to stop. He fell to the ground as he felt the current run through him. Peter convulsed were he fell crying. Laura pulled against her handcuffs as she tried to go for Richard, growling from where she sat on the wheelchair.

“I’ll kill you, Dick.” Laura declared. “And if I don’t, Tony definitely will.”

Richard laughed as he came close to Laura’s face. “Language. There is a child present.” Richard shocked Peter again making him whimper and Laura to go still. “And I must apologies for calling you Tony’s whore when Norman was about. You see he only really has a grudge against Howard, were I have one on all of SHIELD as well. See Norman was fucking Maria Stark on the side. He was mad about the ‘drunken car accident.’” Richard motioned quotation marks in the air. “See, after Howard and I finished the super soldier serum he was going to give it to his wife, his mother-in-law, Agent Carter and himself. But Mrs Stark said she wanted to get Mr Stark out of the picture and be with Norman.” Richard rolled his eyes. “Honestly, Norman should have known better. She was worse than even me.” Laura’s watched as Peter curled around the teddy bear arm after the shocks stopped. Richard moved away from Laura and towards Peter. He used his foot to push Peter over onto his back. “Now. You’re going to do my tests, or I’ll have Auntie Laura killed early. You don’t want that now, do you?” Richard said as he moved Peter’s face to look into his eyes.

Peter gave a small nod as he fixed his eyes on the mad doctor’s.

“Good, now take a long final look at your Auntie because you won’t see her until the baby is about to be here.” Richard said as he shocked Peter once again to unconsciousness before leaving the room with a struggling Laura.

As Richard pushes her down the corridor Laura’s struggling lets her take in her surroundings without it being obvious. She notices that there are an unusual number of vent openings and spots the cameras in the hall too. ‘ _We’re probably underground. Pete could climb into one of them and escape, if he can get that collar off. But there is too many cameras for him to avoid, they’d find him before he even left the building._ ’ The two came to a cell like room and Richard put Laura in the centre before pointing a scalpel to her belly in threat then undoing her handcuffs. Richard backed out of the room. “Now don’t try to escape. I have my eyes and ears watching. Otherwise, I might hurt Peter more than I have too. Bye-bye.” He shut the door and locked it.

Laura slumped in the wheelchair being comforted by the press of the nerve agent against her breast. She would get them out. All of them.

All she had to do was come up with a plan that won’t get them killed.

-

Peter was electrocuted a lot during the tests. Even when he did all the things right.

Doctor Parker was mean. Peter wanted to go home, but every time he asked, the mean doctor shocked him. “You’re not going home yet.”, Dr Parker would say as Peter convulsed on the floor. Peter stopped asking when he saw the pattern.

Peter knew it had been hours since his Auntie Laura had been taken away when the doctor started more medical tests like the ones his Auntie May would do. Peter asked if he was staying with Laura after. “No, you’ll be staying with the other brats and the flee-bag. Your Auntie Laura will be on her own. Don’t want her getting ideas.” Peter told him he wanted to be with Auntie Laura and the doctor grabbed his hair. “Did you not listen before when I said you won’t be seeing her again? Are you that dumb?”

Peter went for the rubber gloved head in his hair and started jerking as the collar shocked him again. “Ow!” Dr Parker opened a door and throw Peter into the room. Peter covered his head and took the fall like Auntie Tasha taught him to.

Dr Parker sneered down at Peter, before turning and locking the door behind him. “Brat.”

Peter stayed still as he listened to Dr Parker walk away. When he thought the mean doctor was really gone, he turned around to see about 5 other scared kids about his age in the room and a white muzzled kitten, as far away from the kids as possible, in the corner, with it’s hackles raised. Peter spotted the bandages on the kitten’s paws and knew the mean doctor had hurt them like he had hurt Peter. Peter decided he’d go to the kitten first, since he always had problems with people. He crawled over to the corner slowly, trying not to scare the cat as much as possible. “Hello. He hurt you too didn’t he?” The kitten pushed itself into the wall even further. Peter sat down on his knees and as slowly as he could reached his hand out for the kitten to sniff.

The animal was in pain even before they batted Peter’s hand away, but when they did they mewled in pain. The animal watched as Peter’s face fell and started to cry. “I’m sorry.” The feline sniffed the air as they looked at the crying child. They limped over after a while of the boy’s crying and sniffed the hand they batted away. Warily, after sniffing the boy, they let the child pick them up and cuddle them. The animal felt the pain go away as the tears fell onto their fur. They didn’t expect it and curled around the boy mewling in a silent plea for the boy to keep taking the pain away.

Peter crawled into the corner where the kitten had been before and let himself cry as he cuddled the kitten. He ignored the other kids in the room as he didn’t want to be deal with mean comments again. He’d protect the kitten from the mean kids and the mean doctor. Peter eventually stopped crying but kept petting the kitten which Peter notice didn’t mind now that it got use to him and was limp in his arms and purring. “I’ll call you Alpine. Since you look that the Alpes and when you’re mad look like a white pinecone.” Peter noticed the chubby kid start crawling over to him. Peter curled around the cat protectively like he saw his Papa do to him a few times when they went out and were approached by mean people.

“You made the cat like you! They didn’t like anyone.” Peter glared at the boy like his Papa does. It came out looking like a pout. The boy eyed Peter’s neck where the collar was. “Why do you have a collar?”

Peter petted Alpine and relaxed a bit, thinking that the boy wasn’t going to hurt his kitten or him. “The mean doctor put it on me.”, Peter whispered. “Why don’t you have collars?”

The chubby boy looked down with a scared look. “I don’t know.” He looked up at Peter. “Do you think it’s a bad thing that we don’t have collars?” Peter shock his head at the worried boy.

“No. The collar hurts.” The boy pouted at Peter before crawling to sit beside him.

“I’m Ned. Nice to meet you.”

Peter nodded but mostly kept his head down and focused on Alpine. “I’m Peter and this is Alpine.” Peter gestured to the muzzled kitten in his lap. Peter saw as the girl Ned was sitting next to before started to crawl over.

“Hello Alpine.” Ned held his hand out to the kitten that glared as it sniffed at the boys hand before relaxing again. The girl poked Ned before he could pet the cat. The girl pouted at Ned and Peter curled around Alpine again. Ned turned towards the girl before seeing Peter in the defensive position again. “Don’t worry. This is just Michelle.” The girl was silent as she crawled over and sat in front of Peter.

“You have a collar.” Michelle said as she reached forward to touch it. Peter flinched back and curled around Alpine again. He had lost Bucky-bear’s arm at some point so was glad to get comfort from something.

“Don’t. It’ll shocks you.” Peter warned the girl. Michelle froze before dropping her hand and sitting on Peter’s other side.

“Does the muzzle come off?” Michelle gestures to Alpine. Peter looks about and doesn’t see an obvious way to take off the muzzle.

“Probably. I don’t know how through. I’ll figure it out though.”, Peter said as he relaxed again after determining the girl wasn’t a threat. “Who are the others?” Peter asked as he gestured to the other three kids in the room.

Michelle shrugged. “Don’t know. They can’t talk yet.” Peter nodded. Michelle raised her hand for Alpine to sniff before petting the kitten’s head. Peter let her since she wasn’t hurting Alpine.“We need to get out of here. Before the adults come to take us. I’ve been here a while, and nobody comes back after they leave.”, Michelle said matter of factly. “That mean Dr Parker always takes them for tests and they never come back.”

Peter pouted. He didn’t like Dr Parker one bit and that other guy too was a meanie and hurt Auntie Laura. “My Auntie is here, she’ll get us out. And if she can’t, my Papa and big brother know Ironman and so they’ll get him to come save us.”

Ned had a shocked expression on his face. “They know Ironman! Cool!” Peter nodded enthusiastically.

“Yup! He told me all about him.” Peter taught back to what Dr Parker said. “What’s a Stark? The mean doctor said I was a little Stark and I don’t know what that means.”

Michelle and Ned frowned together as they thought. “I don’t know, Ned?”

“No clue.”

There was a knock at the door before the door panel opens and tiny hands push bottles, a box of what looked like pull ups and two bowls of for Alpine with water and food inside the room before closing again. Michelle sighed before collecting the delivery for them with Ned. Peter just sat with Alpine unsure of what to do. Michelle and Ned gave the other three kids a bottle each, before coming back to Peter and Alpine in the corner. Michelle put the bowls down in front of Peter as Ned handed him a bottle of formula. “The others need help getting the diapers on. We put them in the bin exit to the litter box.”, Michelle said before slowly drinking from her bottle.

Alpine jumped off Peter’s lap to eat as much as they could through the muzzle, then lapped up the water. Peter copied Michelle and Ned’s slow approach to drinking the bottles. He was starving since he never had the picnic Auntie Laura made but knew that the mean people here wouldn’t give him more if he asked so he had to savour the meals he got here.

Peter just hoped his family came for him soon.

-

Natasha, Clint and Scott had dropped Cassie off at her mother’s with a quick explanation of stolen kids, murder and mad scientists plus a promise of taken Cassie for longer. Jim said he could help but Natasha and Clint politely shut him down, explaining it was well above his pay grade and he could complicate the investigation after flashing their badges. Jim nodded even as he glared. Natasha promised to bring them up to speed after before promising Cassie that she’d see her again when she met Peter.

The three drove to the SHIELD base. Once there Natasha and Clint vouched for Scott and said they need to see Coulson if he here. However, they were called to Fury’s office, unaware the Director was on the West Coast.

Nat and Clint shared a look as the trio made their way to the Director’s Office. Scott was slightly scared he’d pee his pants. He kept looking around unsure who out of all the agent’s in the base were HYDRA, who was SHIELD and who was loyal only to Fury. Natasha whispered in his ear, “Calm down. You’re fine. Just don’t say anything and you’ll be golden. All the blame will be put on me and Clint even if we have to steal a jet.”

Scott paled. “You’re planning to-”

“Hush.” Clint wrapped an arm around Scott’s shoulders. “Of course, we are, but only if the Director disapproves. Otherwise, we’re good. It would have been better if it was just Coulson at the office since we could convince him easily, but Fury is a different story. So stay calm. And act like you have the biggest balls in the room, since you have the Ant-man suit in your bag. SHIELD wants that. If you say anything just say ‘Hank says Fuck you.’ It won’t endear you to him, but it won’t make him hate you either.”

“Really?”

“Yes.” The spies say together. Scott was inclined to believe them as they lead him into an office.

Fury sat at the desk and Coulson stood beside it looking uneasy. “Agents Barton and Romanov. What do I own for the pleasure of having you visit me today?”

Natasha clenched her jaw as she smiled at the man that didn’t give her all the info she need to make a proper judgement on Tony’s character. “We need to borrow a jet Director Fury to get back to New York. I hope you can trust us to do such a thing.” Natasha couldn’t help the snarky comment.

“Our friend was in need of a lift, so we decide to give him a lift.”, Clint said casually.

Fury stood to greet Scott. “Ah yes. Scott Lang.” Scott shivered at the creepy vibe Fury was giving off as he held out his hand for a handshake. “It’s nice to meet the new Ant-man in the flesh.” Scott didn’t return the handshake.

“Hank said to tell you ‘Fuck you.’” Scott took the advice of Clint and watched as Fury shut down the fake warmth he had for the man and returned to a more neutral expression.

“Yes well, I’m sure he did. Does Hank know that these two are buddy-buddy with Stark too. I’m sure he’d appreciate the heads up.” Fury said as he leaned against the table.

Scott smirked at Fury. Clint did say to act like he had the biggest balls in the room after all. “Yeah, he does. Hank’s gotten all buddy-buddy with him too by the way. Seems since he’s nothing like Howard he’s giving him a pass unlike SHIELD that hasn’t changed much in the past 20 years.” Scott noticed as Natasha smirked from where she stood in front of him. Clint out right beamed.

Fury frowned at the trio in front of him. “Well, I came here with missions of you since you’ve had over 2 year, paid might I add, leave. I need my agents back in the field. So, no I will not be letting you borrow a jet to go back to Tony Stark and be his Sugar Babies.”

Natasha glared at the director. “We request personal leave. Unpaid. Three weeks.”

“Denied.” Fury said.

“Let’s hear them out Director. They might have a reason for the jet and added leave.”

Clint nodded at Coulson even as his previous smile had left his face at the director’s words. “Peter and my wife have been kidnapped by Richard Parker and Norman Osborn. We need the jet to get back to New York to look for them.”

“I didn’t know you got married, Agent Barton.” Fury said

“That’s because I wiped it from SHIELD records. My priority is my family over you Fury. I don’t want Moles from other organisations coming for them due to my connection with SHIELD.”

“Seems it was your connection with Stark that was actually the problem.”

“No, due to an unstable ex-SHIELD agent, that should have never passed the SHIELD entrance exam and yet was accepted and gained the skills and knowledge required to become a major international threat. See my point of view Director?” Clint glared at the man.

Fury sighed. “Richard Parker is in the custody.”

Coulson raised his arm slightly. “Actually Director, I got word not long ago from agents in New York that it was a very good double. They have legitimate concerns.”

Fury frowned at Agent Coulson. “Why didn’t you tell me this earlier?”

“It’s why I came here, but them they came in.” Coulson gave the report over. “They’re handling it. Called it an L.M.D., stands for Life Model Decoy, after all the time Stark said he was one when we called.”

Fury looked at the trio. “You’re still not getting that jet.”

Natasha growled. “2 years, deep cover. For the jet and three weeks for both of us.”

Fury glanced up at this eyes wide. Clint matched. “Nat you said you wouldn’t do one of those.”

“It’s for Peter and Laura, Clint.” Natasha’s eyes were cold as she glared at Fury.

“But-”

“Shut up. Are you gonna take it or not?” Scott was watching in anticipation as Fury’s face slid back to a relaxed almost smug expression.

“No.” Coulson frowned at the Directors words.

“What do you mean no?” Coulson asked as the Director just slid over two dockets for their missions.

“I mean no. I’m not taking it. Your assignments. And get Mr Lang off the premises, Agent Coulson. I’m sure they planned to steal a jet if they never got the go ahead.” Fury went back to his paperwork. “Now, Agent Coulson. And you two, suit up. I’ll have other’s look into the Parker problem but you two need to get back to work.” Natasha and Clint just glared at the Director before storming off paperwork in hand.

Coulson took Scott by the back of the neck and lead him out of the room. Scott wacked the mans arm away. “Hey! Are you proud of yourself, following him. You’re making wrong call here. It’s kids we’re on about here.”

Coulson just tightened his grip. “My job, Mr Lang, is to follow orders and I will use any means necessary to complete my orders. Even if that means tasing you before I go to watch Supernanny and leave you drooling onto the sidewalk.” Coulson glances up to Natasha and Clint as he sees them storming away. “Agents, wrong direction. We’ve renovated in the last few years, follow me. I’ll show you where to go.”

Natasha and Clint looked at each other with puzzled expressions before following Coulson. The man just lied to them while smirking. They’d see what the man was up too.

Scott kept complaining the whole time, even as they came to a jet outside. It was only when he saw the jet that he shup up. “Get in and go. Give me your missions, I’ll reassign them to other agents and cover for you as best I can, but no promises. Find your wife and Stark’s kid.” Coulson let go of Scott and he got into the quin-jet and authorised it for flight.

Clint smiled at the Agent. “Thanks Coulson.”

Coulson patted the man’s shoulder. “Yeah we’ll a man once screamed at me for not making the right call when I knew something was wrong. I listening to him and started to think before I followed orders.” Coulson started to make his way off the jet.

Scott sat down and buckled in. “What about your orders?”

Coulson smirked at the man. “Fury said to get you off the premises, never said how. Good luck.”

Natasha followed Coulson out the jet as Clint fired up the quin-jet. She handed him their assignments. “Thanks Coulson. You should visit to the New York base.”

“You mean the one that was built in the last year, why?” Coulson frowned even as he took the assignments off of her. “I thought it was mostly for working on projects that have no future really. It’s mostly a waste of money.”

“Formam possunt errantes.” Natasha speaks the Latin fluently. Coulson catches on since it’s a line she told him the meaning of when they were on good terms. “Tony’s wants to show you something.”

Coulson nods even if he is a bit wary. “Okay. I’ll swing by for a visit it next chance I get.” Natasha smiles at him before going back inside the quin-jet.

Coulson watched as the jet flew away, feeling happy he went against orders this time. He’ll take the reprimand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked this chapter as always comment and kudos as it helps me keep going.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JARVIS and meets a family member and his pet cousins. Peter meets Harry and the kids talk about escape. Tony, the family, Melinda, Scott, Hope and Hank plan.

JARVIS had agents pick up the L.M.D. and had them doubling the searches for Norman Osborn and Richard Parker as well. JARVIS was about to take one of the Ironman suit and go and beat the crap out of the Norman Osborn until he tells him where his little brother and Aunt where.

“Calm down. You blowing our systems won’t help us find them any faster.”, Melinda May told JARVIS, making him notice the lights getting too bright and the computers going haywire. “Deep holo-breathes, we’ll find them.”

“I should have been there to stop them. If I had just taken one of the suits and went with them, none of this would have happened.” JARVIS paced around the room trying to keep his eyes off the teddy bear they found at the park along with the 20 dead bodies of the bodyguards. “It was my job to keep him safe.”

“So you failed. We know why he’s been taken so he’s not dead. We’ll find him.”

“And Laura?”

Melinda stared at the pacing young man. “You read Osborn’s lips. They want Cooper. We can hope they don’t do anything until she pops. It seems to be a pattern of theirs when killing pregnant women.” She places her hand on the man’s holo-forearm and squeezes it. “We’ll find them in time.”

Becca storms into the room, Pepper on her heels. “Of course we will. Found anything yet?”

Melinda shakes her head. “Nothing in the HYDRA files we have. No location that we know of.”

JARVIS scoffs, “They’ve kept their consultants’ information private. But I found something. An entity is in their files. It’s not complex enough to see me or our hackers but we need to be more careful around it. I’ll try and download some of it’s memory and see what info it has.”

Pepper shook her head. “No. Not now. Later after we get them back. Have you tried hacking Oscorp?”

JARVIS widened his eyes before grabbing her face and giving her a big wet holo-kiss on her cheek. “Pepper have I ever told you how much of a genius you are?”

Pepper gave a hollow chuckle. “I’m just your common-sense. Seriously, you didn’t start there?”

“I thought big picture not little. Now, shut up I’m hacking.” JARVIS went silent as the others waited patiently.

Becca sighed as she looked heavenward. “After he’s done, I’m tugging his ear.” Becca leaned against one of a desk. “I’ve called Tony’s Aunt in on this. She’s been in another dimension for a while. She gave me a call and said she was back a few weeks ago. She’s on her way and pretty pissed.”

Melinda scoffed. “We’re all pretty pissed. Different dimension you say?”

“Yeah, magical threats and all that. She’s tried to get in contact with his Uncle but he’s pretty busy apparently trying to not die on quests or something. He’s in the middle of trying to receive keys for a sword he already found on earth about a 1000 years ago, something he can’t tell his father about.” Becca sighed. “I just want to have one easy decade in this family. Just one, is it too much to ask? God, I feel sorry T’Azza. 400 hundred years of this before he died. I mean I love them but you have to be ready for the trouble they bring.”

Pepper gave her a hug as a kindred spirit. “How’d he die?”

“Shell in the World War 1 apparently. Carbonell’s just don’t know how to back down from a fight, even those taken in.” Becca chuckled. “Probably why most of us fit right in.” A portal opened and out came a very peeved looking bald women dressed in orange followed by a big black wolf the size of a large miniature pony and a big ass snake that was three times the size of the largest python.

“So what trouble are you causing now? I’ve literally only been gone 15 years and he has kids? And one is kidnapped? How has any of this even happened?”

“Why hello Becca! How have you been? Oh, I’ve been wonderful Merlyn, so glad you asked. They’re Carbonell’s. What do you think happened? Trouble attracted them.”, Becca said pointed. “What are Loki’s so-called babies doing here?”

“He can’t make it, but he sent them instead. Told me to take care of them for him until he can come pick them up. To be honest, I think he just wants me pet sitting for him since he’s going to be away from Asgard so long and doesn’t want to use the energy to go back and feed them.” Merlyn sighed. “Where’s Tony?”

Melinda tapped on her tablet. “He is about 20 minutes out. I’m Agent May, it’s nice to meet you.” Melinda held out her hand. “Forgive your great-nephew, he’s hacking.”

Merlyn smiled at the agent. “It’s fine. Please call me The Ancient One. I only let family can call me Merlyn these days. And there's technically supposed to be two greats there.”

Pepper held out her hand, trying to stay clear of the deadly animals’ mouths. “Hi, I’m Pepper. Tony’s friend. It’s nice to meet you.”

Merlyn took the offered hand. “Likewise, and you have nothing to fear from Fenrir and Jörmungandr. They mostly look scary but are really big softies.” Merlyn pointed at the wolf who had walked over to Becca and was happily waggling his tail as he rested his head on the woman chest staring into her eyes panting and whining for more pets. The snake was comfortably wrapped around Melinda’s legs as she typed on her tablet. Melinda patted the snakes head, completely unfazed by the friendly snake. “See. If you’re friendly, they’re like that.”

Pepper nodded slowly taking in the new addition to her already pretty weird life.

JARVIS finally became active again. “Okay so I – Ow!”

“You know what that was for, please continue.” Becca went back to petting the big black wolf.

JARVIS give her a quick pout before continuing. “I’ve got through their basic firewall and have the normal company data. There is this incredibly secure part that will take a few hours to crack, even for me, but after that I’m almost positive we’ll know everything they’ve been doing.” JARVIS noticed the bald old lady and the two animals. “Who are the old hag, mutt and danger noddle? Ow!”

Becca tugged extra hard on JARVIS’ holo-ear. “Family. Where’d you get that mouth of yours?”

“You and Papa.” JARVIS rubbed his ear as he focused back on the bald woman with a puzzled but curious expression. “But really who are you?”

Merlyn smiled as she walked over and grabbed JARVIS’ hand before hitting his solar plexus. JARVIS felt really weird for a moment, before he noticed he was outside his form somehow, which shouldn’t be possible since he’s not really in the form, it’s a projection. JARVIS screams as he floats about like he’s done countless time before but different. The woman walked over to him. “Interesting. You’re alive but a robot. Only a phoenix could do such a thing. Honestly, I half expected you to turn into an actual phoenix.”

“Put me back! I’m sorry I called you an old hag, please put me back!” JARVIS floated about the woman’s head with ease. “You’re a pretty old hag I swear!”

Merlyn rubbed her chin. “You called me an old hag again.”

JARVIS gulped as he watched the woman. “But a pretty one.”

Merlyn couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped her. “For a 1246-year-old I’d hope so. And to answer your question, technically I’m your Great-Great-Fairy-Godmother, but you can call me Auntie Merls.” Merlyn chuckled as she guided JARVIS back to his projected form again.

JARVIS patted his form as he returned to it. “Oh, sweet Newton, Boyle and Einstein! That was the scariest thing that’s ever happened to me. I was completely disconnect to the internet.” Becca rolled her eyes before tugging on his ear again, this time lightly. “Ow. Yes, okay Bisnonna I’ll stop being rude.” JARVIS glared at the young old woman.

“Not likely, if you got your mouth from me and Tony. Go on, focus on hacking. We’ll leave you to it.” Becca gestured for everyone to follow her out the room including Agent May. “Come on, I’ll make us all something to drink.” Merlyn got a happy expression on her face. Becca smirked. “Not your special tea.” Merlyn face dropped. Jörmungandr and Fenrir peaked up with a sniff of the air and raced out the room and down the corridor to the entrance of the compound. “I almost forgot how those two were with Tony.”

The group made their way to the common room of the family wing, finding Ben, May, Happy and Rhodey on the way. Everyone had a drink and Becca made a coffee for Tony with an explanation that he’ll want one when he can get away from Loki’s babies long enough to get here. Surely enough, not 5 minutes later, Tony came running in with the giant snake and wolf following half on top of him.

-

Peter, Michelle and Ned had just finished changing the other three in the room when the door opened again.

Peter fell to the floor as electricity course through his veins. Michelle stopped Ned from touching him while Alpine hissed loudly as they stood in front of Peter before dropping in a similar fashion to Peter. The group saw as a redheaded man, the other one Peter saw take him and Laura, came into the room followed by pleas.

“No! No! I’ll be good, I swear! Daddy, no! No!”

“I don’t need you anymore, now that I got Stark’s brat. If I have nothing to fear from death, why would I need a whiney, good for nothing brat like you?” Into the room was thrown battered and bruised boy. Peter noticed the boy’s scent matched that of the one that dropped off the bottles and pull-ups. The man smiled at Peter as he tried to move his body like he wanted to but couldn’t in his pain, eventually it stopped as the man made a show of pressing a button to making the pain go away. “I have it all to thank to you, Peter Stark.” The man said it like a curse. “After this is over, I’m going to take great pleasure in killing you.” The man went to leave but Peter figured out what they meant by Stark now.

“That’s not my name.” Peter said to the man who froze in the door. “My name isn’t Peter Stark.”

The hurt boy looked at Peter like he was mad. The man turned around. “It’s not, is it? Then how do you have spider’s D.N.A. boy, if you aren’t Peter Stark? How can you heal from anything?”

Peter glared as best he could up at the man. “I don’t know but I’m not Peter Stark, I’m Peter Carbonell and family’s gonna get you!” The man glared at Peter as the pressing the button on the device again making Peter start jerking on the floor.

“Yeah, I don’t care what you call yourself. The only way you’re leaving here is in pieces so I can feed my dogs.” The man walked away. When the door shut behind him Peter found the collar had stopped shocking him. Michelle helped him up and Alpine nuzzled into him.

Ned tried to help the boy but boy crawled into a corner. Instead, Ned sat in front of the hurt boy a good distance away. “What’s your name?”

The hurt boy curled in on himself but still answered, “Harry.”

“I’m Ned, she’s Michelle, he’s Peter and the cat’s name is Alpine. The others can’t really talk much so we don’t know their name’s. Was the meanie that came in here the one that hurt you?” Harry curled into himself further.

Peter carefully picked up Alpine and walked over to boy. He seemed to cower into the wall even further. “Keep it away from me, I know what it can do!” Alpine meowed.

“Who? Alpine? They can’t hurt you, even if they wanted to. The muzzle stops them and I’m pretty sure they hurt Alpines paws.” Peter sat next to Harry. Peter held out his hand and slowly reached for Harry’s. “Let Alpine smell you, I’m sure they’ll like you too.” Peter was gentle as he guided Harry’s hesitant hand to Alpines head. Eventually Harry calmed as Alpine started purring at the treatment.

“They’re so soft.”

Peter beamed even as tears flooded his eyes. “Yeah, right?” Peter wiped his face. “Sorry, I know I’m a cry-baby. The kids at the playgroups tell me so.” Alpine whines putting their wrapped paws on Peter’s face, making Peter want to cuddle the kitten which he immediately did.

Harry, Ned and Michelle watch the boy cry, and they start crying too, all quiet, scared someone would come and hurt them if they were too loud.

“I wanna go home to my mommy and daddy.”, Ned declared.

“I wanna see my mommy.”, Michelle declared.

“I want daddy not to hurt me anymore.” Harry said leaning into Peter for comfort. “I don’t wanna be hurt no more.” Peter wrapped his arms around the other boy, Alpine moving to let them have space.

“Don’t worry. My Papa won’t let you get hurt. He knows Ironman. He’ll send him to help us.” Peter cried into Harry’s shoulder, neither noticed the bruises and cuts fade from Harry’s skin as the tears touched his skin. “I want my Papa too, but I have to find my Auntie Laura ‘cause they want to hurt my cousin that’s in her belly.”

“You mean the pretty lady? I thought she was just fat. There’s a person in there?”, Harry asked.

Peter nodded. “Cooper’s not ready to meet anyone yet.”

Harry went looked at his feet. “They’re gonna experiment on him and us if we don’t get out of here.”

Peter heard a crackle from somewhere and then heard his brother’s voice. “Peter? Peter put your right hand on your head if you can hear me.” Peter did so while putting a finger to his lips telling them he had to listen to something. “Good the others can’t hear me, frequency’s too high for them to hear. Don’t worry I’ve tricked the camera in there so you’re okay but talk quietly.”

Peter smiled as he whispered, “My brother’s in the systems. We’re gonna get out of here soon.”

Ned frowned. “How do you know?”

“He told me, he said only I can hear him right now. Jay can you tell me if Auntie Laura’s okay?” Peter whispered.

Peter heard his brother sigh. “She’s fine, are you okay? They didn’t hurt you, did they?”

Peter sniffled as he tried to wipe away the remaining tears on his face. “Collar hurts me. I want it off. And the mean doctor hit me and pulled my hair.”

“I’m sorry you had to go through all this. Don’t worry we’re coming to save you. I’m guessing the collar doesn’t suppress your strength, right?” Peter nodded. “Good. Do the others have any serious wounds I can’t see through the camera?”

“Alpine’s paws are bandaged so I think they’re hurt. Harry was hurt but he looks okay now. The others have red bums but that’s it.” Peter looked Harry over for more injuries but saw none.

“I saw the kitten. Seems we’ll have to cancel those visits to the animal shelters, you’ve already found a good animal friend as well as human ones too.” JARVIS sounded like he had been crying. “Bucky-bear’s safe. He said he’s sorry he left you behind.”

“I lost his arm.” Peter said sadly. 

Peter heard JARVIS give a wet chuckle. “He told me to tell you he forgives you. I can tell you how to get the collar off as well as Alpine’s muzzle but then I’ll have to go, Petey-pie. I have to talk to Auntie Laura then tell Papa so he can come get you.”

“Okay.” Peter nodded.

“First things first. Take your hand off your head.” Peter does so with a little blush. “Now I need to know if you can get your fingers under your collar?” Peter could only wriggle one finger under the collar. “Okay see if you can do the same to Alpine’s muzzle but be careful. You’re not wearing your bracelets so your strength could hurt them if you aren’t careful.” Peter nodded before careful getting three fingers under the muzzle. “If you’re careful you can use your strength to get the muzzle off, since I doubt they made that durable enough to withstand you. But you’ll need to pick the lock of the collar they’ve put on you. They would have factored that in.”, JARVIS explains.

Peter reached for Alpines collar again and curled his fingers under the strap and broke it fairly easily, much to the horror of Harry.

“Why would you do that?” Harry started backing away from Alpine. Muzzled Harry was less afraid of the cat but unmuzzled he was scared all over again. Peter tilted his head confused by Harry’s behaviour.

“To free Alpine.” Peter watched as Alpine shook and bounced about before rubbing themselves all over Peter and even kitten licked his nose for removing the muzzle. Peter looked over the muzzle and saw little metal connectors that would have sat at the base of Alpine’s neck. “That muzzle shocks them like the collar on me does. Alpine won’t hurt us. See?” Alpine rubbed their face on Ned and Michelle purring loudly before running towards Harry. He flinched away but the sound of the kitten’s purr matched with the kitten’s face and body rubbing along his forearm calmed the boy a little again. Even if he refused to let his hands get anywhere near Alpine’s mouth again.

Peter heard JARVIS chuckle through the speakers. “He must have a fear of cats. Maybe try to keep Alpine away from him. You wouldn’t want someone to force you to sit through a thunderstorm if you didn’t have to.” Peter widened his eyes and called Alpine over to him before telling Harry it was okay to be afraid and apologizing if Harry felt pressured to be friendly with Alpine.

JARVIS felt calmed by Peter’s behaviour. He didn’t seem like he was going to have a panic attack so it made JARVIS confident that Peter would get out of this relatively unscathed. “Right, now for the collar. Can you get one of the other kids to see if there are any markings or holes on the collar?” Peter got Ned to look the collar over who found a small hexagonal hole at the base of his neck. “Allen key. You remember how you got out of the fifth play-pen Papa built?” Peter nodded giggling to himself. “You just need to find something similar and teach one of the kids to do that to the collar.” Peter looked about the room trying to see something he could use. The room was pretty bare, with only the little box and the bin. Peter crawled over to the bin and saw a screw loose on the bin. He used his nail to get it the rest of the way out before using his strength to re-shape the end. “Good thinking, Petey.” Peter preened at the praise before handing the screw to Michelle to get the collar off. After a few moment’s for trying to get her fingers to do what she wanted, Michelle got it off.

JARVIS changed the frequency of his voice so all the children could hear him. “Help is on the way. Do not worry children. I will return shortly.”

Peter was smiling. “Didn’t I tell you.”

Ned and Harry gaped. “Cool.”

Michelle frowned. “But what happens if they come back before your brother comes back? We have to be ready if they come to get us.” Michelle stands on he little baby legs and puts her hands on her tiny hips.

“What can we even do? It’s not like there’s anything to fight with.” Ned explained with a nodding Harry.

“He’d right. We don’t have anything we can use.” Harry said before crossing his arms. “Peter would be fine he’s super strong, I saw and Alpine too. They could keep us safe.” Michelle frowned at Harry’s words.

“We can't just rely on them. We have to be able to protect ourselves and the others. They can’t defend themselves at all. Look.” Michelle pointed over to the other three in habitants of the room. They were your average two-year-olds, one even had their foot in their mouth sucking on it like it was the tastiest thing in the world. The four intellectually advanced kids stared at the sight.

Peter nodded, deep in thought. “She’s right. You need to defend yourselves too or at least be able to hide. We just have to figure out what you can use.” Peter looked around the room thinking about what they could use. He saw the bin full of messy diapers, a few blankets and pillows their kidnappers gave the group as well as the vents in the room and the shock collar and muzzle. Peter smiled as he came up with a plan. “And I think I know what we can do.”

-

Laura placed her hand on her stomach, wincing as she felt a rather strong kick from Cooper. He did not like being here and felt the need to kick her in the bladder to tell Laura as such. “Yeah, we’ll get out of here soon. Your daddy and your aunties and uncles are coming to get us but until them I’ll protect us.” She had managed to get the nerve agent out of her bra and into her sleeve with some well-timed adjusting of her bra for if guards came. She probably had enough to find Peter and get out of there if Tony didn’t send a signal soon. After that, these men were finished. Osborn and Dick wouldn’t be able to hide this anymore when Tony came to get them.

No guards had really come but she talked to the little boy that poked his head through to give her food and a blanket. She found out his name was Harry and he wasn’t supposed to talk her or his daddy would hurt him again. She figured he was Osborn’s son at that and promised herself that once she was out of here, she find out if Harry had any other family and if he didn’t she’d take him in herself. The boy was covered in bruises and she’d not be able to live with herself if she left him to this. Laura just hoped he’d survive until help came for him.

Laura was fiddling with the nerve agent spray just above her wrist when she heard a JARVIS call her through the speaker in the room. “Auntie Laura are you alright?” Laura tried to remain casual but looked at the camera pointedly. “I’ve changed the image in the camera your fine to speak and act freely.”

Laura breathed a sigh of relief before pulling the nerve agent fully out of her sleeve. “Oh, thank god. JARVIS tell me Peter is alright?”

“He’s fine, I talked to him before and he’s okay. He was talking to some kids and a cat. He’s more upset than scared, I think. Are you hurt Laura?” JARVIS sounded worried. Laura would gush over her nephew’s emotional development but now wasn’t the time.

“I’m fine. Copper’s about ready to pop though. Richard said he’d do something similar to what happened to Mary. My water can’t break here, JARVIS. Tell me they’re coming.” Laura rolled the wheelchair beside the door and sat in the chair with the blanket draped over her, nerve agent in her hand, at the ready, if someone came through the door.

“I do not know your exact location at current, but I will inform the others about your current state and then return to locating you properly.” JARVIS said quickly. “I will return as soon as possible.”

Laura smiled. “Yeah Jay. Thanks.”

-

A few hours had past since Tony had arrived at the compound and he was soon followed by Natasha, Clint and Scott then later by Hope and Hank.

The bug crew each had to sit in The Lie Indicator And Detector chair, otherwise known as the LIAR chair. Each passed the test and were cleared easy, but for them it was just a bit of formality, no one believed they had any connection with HYDRA.

The group tried to make small talk but the tense atmosphere made it hard. Jörmungandr and Fenrir help with that a little asking for pets.

Melinda pet the loveable big snake that let gave her a forked tongue kiss to her cheek. “He’s fond of kissing isn’t he?”

Tony smiled as he pet the massive head of Fenrir as the extra-large wolf happily thumped his tail on the ground. “Who? Jörmungandr? He mostly only does that with the ladies. Fenrir on the other hand prefers men. Isn’t that right Joey? You’re a ladies man.” Jörmungandr hissed happily before sliding over and coiling around the tiny man’s shoulders and kissing Tony’s face in much the same fashion as he did with Melinda to the displeasure of Fenrir. The wolf in response licked Tony’s neck and cheek earning an angry hiss from the snake.

Clint scoffed. “For a ladies man, the snake seems to like you just fine if he’s willing to get territorial over you.”

Tony sniffed at Clint before giving both animals a kiss. “I’m one of the few exceptions.”

Melinda quirked her lips. “It’s interesting to know the myths are more true than we originally thought. Maybe The Winter Soldier’s real after all.” The room went silent at the remark. Melinda surveyed the room and set her face to a frown at the looks. “Well shit.”

Merlyn had a fearful expression on her face. “The Winter Soldier. Are you certain the name was The Winter Soldier?”

“Yeah, guy’s a ghost story barely anyone believes in him but those that do say he’s credited with over 2 dozen assassination in the past 50 years. Minimum. The real body count is probably in the thousands if he is real though.” Melinda watched as Merlyn’s eyes flicked to Becca who kept her gaze on a frozen Natasha, lost in her memories. “Do you know who he is?”

“Possibly. It’s nothing we can fix right now though. Let’s focus on what we can do to help, like plan how we’re getting these sorry excuses for human beings for what they did to Peter.” The sorceress spoke with intelligence she gained from the countless battles she had won throughout her time. “I assume we will be splitting into groups once we remove Peter, Laura and any other captives.” Natasha and Becca became nervous over what the old woman meant but let it drop for now.

“Yeah, I was thinking about that. Auntie Merls can you make a portal if you have footage of the place or does it work some other way?”, Tony asked as he cuddled the fluffy head of Fenrir.

“It could work. I just have to be able to picture the place in my mind. Video footage would help.”

“If JARVIS is successful you could portal them out of there and replace them setting up an ambush.”, Pepper suggested.

Merlyn nodded. “I think that would be an appropriate plan.”

JARVIS materialised out of thin air sitting on the table. “I’ve found them.”

Tony and Clint lit up at the prospect of finding their loved ones. Tony focused on his eldest. “Jay-baby, tell us what you got.”

“I don’t have a location, but I have their files and both video and audio surveillance of them torturing, testing on and killing countless animals, adults and children. I only looked through a few but I downloaded everything I could. We have enough to put everyone that worked directly with this operation away for life. Plus I know where they have the herb. But it seems they can’t make a lot with the plant since it’s barely growing. It really does a bit of sentience.” JARVIS finished with a smile.

“JARVIS, Peter and Laura.” Clint pointed out.

JARVIS widened his eyes. “Sorry, they’re safe. Laura does look like her water is about to break though and Peter is with a group of 7 children, one of which is Harry Osborn since, after seeing Peter’s blood, Norman decided he didn’t need him anymore and a cat. They’re called Alpine, he’s quite attached.”

“So, Norman and Richard think the serum they’ve made explains Peter’s immortality. Jay-baby, can you pull up a feed for Auntie Merls? And Pym can you shrink down a tracker for me?” Both the holo-man and old man nod before doing as asked Melinda providing the tracker for him.

“Wait a minute.” JARVIS eyes flick through the live feeds that he had of Richard’s and Norman’s labs. “Where are the kids?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the longer wait for the next chapter. I'll try to get the next one out faster. There's only three or four left to go, plus the 'post credit' chapter. Hope you enjoy.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cooper is born and Tony finds Peter, or is it the other way around?

Tony frowned as he stared at JARVIS. “What do you mean, ‘where are the kids?’ They should be where you left them.” Tony panicked. “Have they taken for testing?”

JARVIS shock his head. “No. I can’t see them anywhere. That’s the problem, it’s like they vanished.”

Hank had the miniature device in hand and The Ancient One made a portal in Laura’s room, just in time for her water to break. Helping the heavily pregnant woman through the portal with May. Clint is quickly at her side as Merlyn opens a portal to take them to the med-bay. Laura sweating and groaning looks at her. “Hey, hi, Laura. That’s a pretty handy.”

“I know, Tony. You should come to the med-bay and heal Laura after before you leave.” Merlyn closed the portal behind the four.

“Locate the tracker first and send teams out before going back to look for Peter. Melinda, you’re in charge of the teams. Go get them ready and head out as soon as you get the exact location but wait until after we signal to raid the facility. I think Pepper’s right with having men inside for a surprise attack.” Melinda nodded and dashed off to ready the agents for the raid. And the family made their way down to the med-bay to support Laura even as they each had a tablet to look through the surveillance feeds of the labs to look for any sign of Peter and his little group.

It was Rhodey that noticed a little finger poking through a vent. He smiled, nudging Clint, who was holding Laura’s hand as she did her breathing. “Looks like your bad influence is coming in handy.” He showed the tablet to Clint were he paused the feed on the finger.

Laura laughed before groaning before telling them to get Peter and the kids. She then point blank looked at Clint and told him they were adopting Harry if he had not other family. She had a scary look in her eye that mad Clint gup.

Tony came up to her and held her other hand. “We can’t do anything until we have a clear image of peter for Auntie Merls to make a portal for them and since we have no idea where they’ll be hiding in the vents now. We can only watch for when they come out.” He squeezed her hand trying not to let his worried get to him.

-

Peter was in front with Alpine in the vent. They had one non-verbal toddler in-between two of the genius toddlers. Once they got to a safe point, he stopped noticing the baby behind him had poked a finger through a vent he gently removed their hand. “Stop that.” The toddler started to sniffle. Peter was scared they would burst out into tears.

Lucky Ned was right behind him. “Hey it’s okay. Here have this.” Ned handed the baby a blanket they took into the vents. The toddler wrapped the blanket around himself before sitting down.

Michelle was at the back with the bag of dirty diapers behind her. “Why do I have to be next to the diapers?”

Peter surveyed the lab the were in front of. “Because you’re like my Auntie Pepper. She’s really smart and good at managing things.” Alpine flicked their tail as they looked through the vent with Peter.

Harry fiddled with the muzzle and collar. “If we find the right parts, we could make these into little bombs.”

Peter nodded. “That was my idea. The diapers are good but actual explosives would be better for you. Maybe if we find where they put my bracelets they might have the things we need there too.” Alpine sniffed Peter and in a second opened their mouth wide before eating themselves. Peter stared horrified as did the rest. Harry however was cheering.

“See! See! Didn’t I tell you.” Michelle reached over the baby in front of her and put her hand over his mouth to shut him up.

“Shh. They could hear us.” She removed her hand from his mouth.

“But I did tell you.” Michelle glared at Harry. “Okay, being quite now.”

A moment later the kitten popped back into existence with two little slightly damaged bracelets in their mouth. After dropping the bracelets in front of Peter, they silently asked for Peter to remove the bandages on their paws. Peter did as the kitten asked, after putting the bracelets on memorised by the kitten. “You got me my bracelets.” Peter petted Alpine earning a purr. “Was the muzzle to stop you from leaving?” Alpine meowed. “If you could leave why come back?” Alpine meowed again before laying down on their back presenting their paws and wriggling about then turned over and started to groom themselves.

Michelle saw the puzzled expression on the others faces. “You helped them. They want to help you back. Plus, Alpine seems to really like you Peter.”

Harry shuddered. “I’m still not getting anywhere near their mouth. I saw Alpine eat a guard.” Harry frowned. “Though they were a mean and trying to hurt Alpine.”

Peter petted the cat. “See Harry. Alpines a good kitten. They were just trying to stay safe.” Peter thought for a moment. “Alpine, if I asked you to get some things could you get them?” The little white kitten meowed before bouncing a little in agreement.

Peter described an object and piece by piece Alpine got them everything they needed to make a small collection of tiny bombs that they could use to either get out of the building they where in or on the guards if they ran out of diapers.

Alpine preened as every child, even the mostly non-verbal ones, petted them for a job well done.

Peter sniffed at the vent opening, trying to pick up his Auntie Laura’s perfume. “I’m going to find Auntie Laura.”

Ned nodded. “Go on Peter. We’ll be fine without you in here with the poo-bombs and actual bombs.” Peter nodded as he crawled away, Alpine following behind him.

When he got to the place he smelled Laura the strongest he looked through the vent to find it empty.

He sat there for a moment confused. This was where she smelled strongest. He crawled back to the group and had them follow him back to the empty room.

-

May and Merlyn could see the head. Laura was panting hard and screaming. Clint felt as if the bones in his hand was breaking with the force of her grip.

“No. Come on, Laura. You’re almost there. Just one more big push and Cooper will be sliding right on out.” May had her hands positioned ready to catch the babe. With a final scream from both Laura and Clint, Cooper was born. The couple were panting as Merlyn cleaned the crying new-born up with a flick of her finger. May wrapped up the precious bundle and handed them to Laura. “I introduce to you, Cooper Barton. Though I’m sure you’ve been well acquainted with one another for quite some time.”

The family cooed at the babe before Tony got a notification on his tablet. “The teams are in position. I’ve got to go get suited up.” He kisses Laura on the cheek letting a few tears fall onto her skin, healing her wounds and making her fit and healthy again like she never gave birth in the first place. “There you go. Good as new.”

“Thank you, Tony.” Laura smiled before watching her whole family excluding Clint and JARVIS leave to quickly get ready. Laura held out their baby and let Clint hold Cooper for the first time. The archer smiled and gave a wet laugh as he said hello to his baby boy. Laura watched before holding out her arms for Cooper again. “Go. Save the kids.”

Clint gave their baby over to Laura. “How badly did they really hurt you?”

Laura eyes harden. “Not as badly as they hurt Peter. Go save our boy’s cousin. I’ll be fine with the nurses we have here. Plus, JARVIS will keep me company, won’t you?” The holo-man was completely engrossed with looking through the video feeds for a sign of Peter. Laura sighed. “Or I’ll keep him company. Go. And give Doctor Dickhead a punch for me.”

Clint left quickly. “He’s getting a lot more than a punch.”

-

“Are you sure your Auntie was here?” Ned asked as he wrapped a blanket around himself and one of the other kids.

“Peter’s right. His Auntie was here. See that wheelchair. They had her in that.” Harry replied as he kept the bombs in a bag Alpine got for them.

“If she was there, where is she now?”, Michelle asked.

Peter pouted confused still. “That’s the thing her perfume is strongest here. So, she should still be here but she’s not.” Alpine meowed their confirmation.

Ned sniffed the air. “I don’t smell anything.”

“It’s like with Jay. Auntie May says my senses are stronger. It’s why I was able to hear JARVIS when you couldn’t. My nose is the same.”

Ned nodded. “Is that why you can climb on walls? Because that was like wow!” ned smiled. Peter nodded.

Then something amazing happened a circle of fire started up in the room the children watched awestruck as Ironman came into the room along with a redhead woman and an dark, blond haired man with a bow and arrow.

Peter immediately recognised them. “Auntie Tasha, Uncle Clint, Ironman!” He quickly opened the vent and climbed out before jumping were Ironman caught him and pulled him into a tight hug. Alpine jumped onto the metal suit’s shoulder letting out a strangled noise as they started to fall only to be caught by Ironman.

“ _Peter! Peter, Oh thank Christ, I thought I lost you._ ” Peter sniffed the air as the helmet of the Mark 16 Ironman suit opened up revealing a familiar face to Peter which left him with his little mouth hanging open.

“Papa?”

“Peter?” Ned called as Natasha held him and another child after pulling them out of the vents.

“Ned. Ned my Papa’s Ironman!” Tony shushed his baby and the other family members came through the portable to get the kids out of the vent and brought them through the portal and to the common area of their home, following not far behind. JARVIS appear as soon as he came through the portal with the others following. “Jay, why didn’t you tell me Papa was Ironman?”

JARVIS had holo-tears falling down his face as he smiled. “To keep him cool for you for as long as possible, obviously.”

Tony sniffed at his eldest. “I’m cool. Peter I’m glad your safe but if this ever happens again which it hopeful won’t. Wait for us to get you. Or if you are going to move tell JARVIS if he’s got in contact with you so as not to worry us okay. We were really scared when we couldn’t find you. That goes for the rest of you too.” Peter, Michelle, Harry and Ned all nodded. Tony settled down on the sofa in his armour and checked Peter and Alpine over while Merlyn closed the portal and helped check the others over. Tony scratched the kitten’s ears as Peter sat on his knee. “ _Aren’t you a little cutie._ ”

Peter nodded as JARVIS sat on his shoulder and hugged Peter as best he could. “Yup and they’re smart too. Alpine helped us build bombs. You can keep them if you want.” Tony laughed until Rhodey held up in one hand, one of the many small explosive devices that filled a cotton bag and a diaper in the other with cat poo inside from the bin bag much to the horror and intrigue of the others in the room.

Rhodey called Melinda and told them to stand by as they got the kids out and wanted to check them over.

After they were sure the kids were okay, which was easy to tell after a while since they started to try and play with the big snake and wolf in the room, they went over the plan before leaving the kids with JARVIS, Merlyn, May and Laura who had returned after she heard got word that the kids where there from JARVIS.

It was time to get to work.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family make their move.

Tony, Clint and Natasha where inside the room Laura was held in.

Rhodey, Scott and Hope where inside where the kids were held.

Becca, Pepper and Fenrir and where inside a lab.

May, Ben, Happy and Jörmungandr a closet.

Each in a statically pick location as it surrounded the area Richard and Norman where in, trapping them inside the building with no way out.

Even If they did get past them, the entire building was surrounded with a 100 pissed off, angry and vengeful agents that wanted payback. Not only because one of their own turned against them but for the kidnapping of the son of the man, they viewed as their new boss and who held their trust.

At the signal they would come out of hiding and enter the building. It was probably over kill but they weren’t taking any changes.

Tony and Rhodey, watching the feeds of cameras, agreed it was time and gave the signal. And the fight began.

-

Peter, Michelle, Ned and Harry were sitting and listening to tales from his Auntie Merls that his Papa introduced to him before going to get the mean doctor and Harry’s daddy. The others had gotten tired and rather than fight the restless kids the adults let them stay up a little while longer and put the tired ones to bed. Peter was petting Alpine trying to distract himself from the fact that he wasn’t able to help when he overheard something.

“You made the portals Auntie Merls?” Peter perked up and asked a very good question. “Can you make a portal for the bombs we made to help Papa?”

Merlyn put aside the tablet that she was watching the raid with while she was planning when to play her cards and picked up the little one and placed him on her knee. “I was supposed to attack them from here. I suppose we could use both types of bombs you made. Hank, pass me the bin bag and the cotton bag with the kids make-shift bombs.”

Hank put down his tablet before narrowing his eyes. “Why?”

Merlyn smirked. “I’ve got a good idea.”

-

“You know when I said surprise them, I meant with magic, not with dirty diapers.” Tony blasted one of the guards back and knocking him out as listened to the kids giggle through the speaker from the phone call, he never thought he’d have to make during a fight.

“Some of them have the bomb the kids made hidden inside, though. And others I’ve set on fire. That’s rather surprising.” Tony kicked another guy to the ground as Natasha used her new widow bites on another.

The redhead broke a man’s neck before embedding one of her small stiletto heels that she had decided to wear into another’s eye before jumping onto the man pushing him down. “Well, she’s not wrong.”

“Papa! I hit the mean doctor in the face!”

Clint grinned as he fired another arrow. “Good job Petey. Keep up the good work.”

“Auntie Merls tell me he was wearing gloves? Oh and did you get the herb?” Tony fired off another blast from his repulsors.

“Yup to both. Nab it right out of the room that Richard fellow was in before Peter landed the hit.”

“Good. _Bye Petey-pie and I’m glad you’re having fun but be careful._ ” Tony then hung up the phone so he could refocus on the fight.

-

Harry handed another diaper to Hank for him place a bomb inside before Merlyn opened another portal letting him drop the explosive package. Giggling out as he heard the bang he climbed into Laura’s lap as she had put Cooper to bed after letting the little kids meet him.

“Miss Laura do you want to have a go?” He had a diaper in his rubber gloved hand. She shook her head before stopping and frowning.

“No but I have another idea. Merlyn can you open portal just behind someone neck for me?” Laura lifted Harry after he put the nappy down. Going to a draw, she pulled out a bottle of the nerve agent May made her.

“Of course, dear.” Merlyn said as she made another small portal and helped Michelle through a diaper at someone.

She let the little boy watch as she quickly sprayed the nerve agent onto the neck of one of the scientists making them. The portal closed but she watched on a tablet as the woman dropped to the ground unconscious. Before smirking and continuing the process on another person.

Harry cuddling into her as she held him when it wasn’t her turn to use a portal, rocking him back and forth comfortingly. He was so starved of attention she wanted to cry. She help the boy through another diaper and this time he aimed for his father and hit him. The portal closed and she laughed with him.

‘ _Bugger got what he deserved._ ’

“You won’t let me go back to him will you?” Harry sounded so small it hurt her.

“No chance kiddo. You’re never going back to him. We have more than enough now to keep him far away from you forever.”

-

Wiping the shit from his face Norman got into one of the labs and got some of the formula they had out. He got a syringe and filled it with green serum. It was the plain super soldier serum but it would have to do to give them an edge in this fight. He ran into a closet to hid long enough for the serum to take effect.

He injected himself with well over the recommended dose, he slowly began to feel the pain shooting up his arm but he could only smile. He was going to finally get revenge on Howard for taking his Maria away.

As he slipped into unconsciousness he failed to see as his skin started to take on a sickly light green colour.

-

Becca brought another woman down with her handgun as she choked the man she got to the ground unconscious with her knee. Pepper took out another two with electric batons. Jörmungandr had went into the vents and was surprise-attacking the people that didn’t smell of the compound. Fenrir was doing the same but out in the open, using it as way to lure the guards to his location, setting a trap for Becca and Pepper to take them out.

“Sofie’s huh?”

“Sofie’s to friendlies.” Becca smiled.

Shooting another person Pepper smiled back. “Should have stuck them on the Starks.”

Becca laughed. “Trust me Loki wanted too. But we were scared they would take Tony way from us. He understood and instead let them eat the Starks whole private zoo minis the endangered animals of course. Fenrir was coughing up pink feather for weeks after. Edwin was rather please he didn’t have to deal with taking care of the zoo anymore and bought him a gift.”

“Fenrir eat Bernard?” Tony voice rang out of their comms. “I’m buying him a whole cow after this. Bird always attacked me for no reason.”

-

Richard was pulling out his hair. He’d already wiped his face clean and rinsed out his mouth. He didn’t know when it all went wrong and he didn’t know how they even got in the facility.

He grabbed the research he could manage to cram into a brief case before making his way promptly through the halls. He kept an eye on the video feeds as he made his way quietly through the building avoiding the fights he could see happening.

He was slammed onto the ground by an invisible force. “Fuck.”

Ant-man enlarged himself to his regular size sitting on top of Richard. “So are you a Nazi as well as a mad scientist or do the two not go hand in hand?” Richard flipped the man off of him pushing him away just to be taking to the ground again by Wasp.

“Either way he’s a psychopath, Scott.” Wasp was flicked of by Richard when he got his hand in the right position sending her flying before she readied herself for another attack.

Richard got up again preparing himself for a fight, pulling out a knife. “Pym’s working with Stark? Now I am surprised.”

Hope glared at him through her suit. “Isn’t as surprising as an ex-SHIELD agent being fully aware and willing to work with HYDRA. We at least knew they had standards.”

Richard laughed as he went in for a hit slicing Scott’s arm before Hope could shot him with an energy blast, forcing him to hold him arm to stop the blooding. “Well sweetheart, it isn’t anything personal. Just need their funds for my life’s work.” He faked a slice at her before electrocuting her, taking her to the ground. He thought about killing them for a moment but Scott quickly miniaturised them both before he could decide. He continued on his way out of the build but was found by Rhodey in the war machine armour and May, Happy and Ben, in regular armour with guns raised.

Ben was shaking a little over the prospects of potentially having to kill his brother. “Stand down.” Richard raised his hands slowly but not putting his hands on his head.

Scott and Hope enlarged themselves and May hurried off to deal with their wounds in the cleared part of the building.

Becca, Pepper and Fenrir came up another hallway and Clint, Natasha and Tony came up another trapping the scientist. Natasha glanced at Ben before tilling her head. “You don’t need to see this.”

Richard let his eyes fall on his brothers. He let a look of hurt fill his eyes. “Ben. I’m your brother. I’m your big brother.” Ben lowered his gun and started to turn away to leave. Seeing as everyone was distracted with Ben leaving Richard took the chance and raise his gun towards Ben and fired twice hitting Ben in the chest. Ben fell down having watched as his brother shot him with a vicious smile on his face.

It was the last smile Richard wore as Jörmungandr striked down from the vents and grabbed Richards head in his mouth before twisting sharply. Richard fell dead on the ground as the giant snake let the man’s head fall from his mouth. The giant snake then slithered out of the vents and towards Ben, wrapping lightly around the shocked man, adding pressure to the wounds. The snake kissed Ben’s cheek to get him to focus on something else.

Tony came up to Ben and opened his face plate to look at the man. Happy was by his side holding him. “Ben are you okay?” Tony laughed as tears can down his face and landed on the man’s cheek. “I mean of course you’re not okay. You’ve been shot.”

Ben breathing was fast even as his wounds healed with the Phoenix’s tears and removed the bullets. “He shot me. He really shot me. I mean I knew- But even still I thought-.”

Happy shushed Ben as May came over after bandaging Scotts wound and looking Hope over. Tony kept hands on Ben’s face as he said, “A part of me thought the same with Stane.” Tony then got up and Jörmungandr followed him away from the trio before letting the faceplate full back into place. “Let’s get moving. We need to copy then destroy any important paper documents. And if you find the tentacle monster, you get to pick the take out we get tonight.”

-

In the cupboard, the unconscious form of Norman Osborn started to grow in size.


End file.
